


Just a guy from Brooklyn

by Dorrito



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And I still don't know where this is going, And a looooot of innuendos, And purple nurples, Basically you shouldn't start a friendship with a lie, Because of Reasons, Bruce's a psy, But it's going somewhere, F/M, HARD, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Not Beta Read, Otherwise it's going to bite you back in the ass, Smut, Steve's a liar, The Avengers meet the Fantastic Four, There are weed cupcakes, Tony's pants are on fire, also, and blushing, and yeah I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorrito/pseuds/Dorrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when the lie you've been living with disappears with the remains of your apartment?</p><p>Or Steve should have tried to tell the truth before telling the others he was just a /virgin and innocent/ guy from Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back In Business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters...Even if I wish I could sometimes.
> 
> Not beta-ed. Trying to improve my english while having fun. Well, I'm having fun. But what about you?

What is the hardest? Trying to be honest at all costs? Or trying to be yourself?

What is the weirdest? To act like people want you to? Or to act like people except you to?

Weird for me to type that, I know. Knowing who I am…No, who I’m supposed to be playing.

And there I’m being all emotional again. Tony would that I’ve got a lot of /Feels/ and grin at me, proud of him, waiting for me to ask what he’s talking about. Come on, who does he think I am? A ninety-three years old shy virgin maybe? Hell, he wasn’t that wrong, six months ago. But people should remember that people can learn too...

 

Steve put down his pen and his notebook. Not that he didn’t have a phone – a Starkphone, please- but he perfectly knew that if he ever wrote something like this, Tony would make sure to read this. And if there was one thing Steve wanted to avoid –with the destruction of the Earth or everything like this- was to let one of the Avengers, or even any S.H.I.E.L.D. member, read this. He called it his little diary. Impressions of this new world he’d been forced to discover and learn about in a few weeks. Not that he minded at all, learning didn’t seem to be a problem for him now, but…How to put it. Things. No, people, changed. Every word was twisted, full of intention. Every move could be interpreted as well as an attack or an invitation. And even if it’d been hard at the beginning, Steve had to admit that he loved this.  
Because now, he was able to fully understand the situation. He was two people at the same. And wasn’t. He lived as Steve Rogers. But acted as Captain America. Things had changed. And him along with them. And there he was. Acting shy and goody goody. Saving Earth, fighting evil, aliens, madmen. Wearing tight leather pants and helping old ladies to cross the road. And blushing, of course. Because things weren’t like this back in the time yadda yadda. But…This was only the tip on the iceberg. Because there was something that people seemed to forget easily. Behind Captain America, there a man. A young one, discovering a whole new world. Full of surprises, of new behaviors. A young man wanting to learn, to catch up what he’d missed.

And of course, this young man started a new life. Learning how to use phones, computers, even microwaves. And quickly . Because, really, who thought that the super-soldier serum only improved the body, forgetting the mind? Well, it’s a good thing for himself, to be underestimated because the first he opened his mouth he was completely lost. 

 

So for all these reasons, the fact that he’s still young, that he doesn’t want to lose himself in his character –because he was Steve Rogers before turning into Captain America- and because he wants to live his life the way he wanted to, and not the way people expected him to, that Steve Rogers made two choices in his life. First of all, he decided to refuse the offer from Tony Stark to come live in the ‘Avengers tower’, as he called it. Because he simply couldn’t act like Captain America all day long without cracking from time to time. And then he decided to hide his true nature to his…colleagues? Coworkers? He didn’t know exactly what kind of word fitted for the team right now. Because they’d only worked together once from now on, and if he was going on missions from time to time, it was only briefly, with only a few contacts. And except Stark that seemed to glue to every Avenger every time he saw one, the others didn’t seemed to want to deepen their boundaries… So Steve didn’t insist. They had their own lives, weren’t really free and if he was fine going out to take a drink or eat a little something with them from time to time, they didn’t stand to him as friends. And it seemed that they shared the same mind. Until now. Because now, Tony had opened his house to the others and they had all moved in. And he still wondered how the billionaire had managed to succeed. But Steve had politely declined the invitation, preferring his small apartment. Not the previous one, the one S.H.I.E.L.D. found him. No he’d found it on his own and made it clear that if he ever saw even a shoe coming from S.H.I.E.L.D, bad things would happen to its wearer. And same for bugs and cameras of all sort.

 

This was the first choice that Steve had made. And what about the second one then? Well, to make a long story short, he’d decided to lie. Not that he couldn’t –Captain America couldn’t- but it was…easier for him. To hide the fact that he used to get out almost every night –sleeping for seventy years had to have some advantages at this point- flirting shamelessly and bringing back in his apartment people with a rhythm he was sure even Stark could cope with. He couldn’t tell them that he’d already watched every Supernatural episode, as well as Doctor Who’s when they thought he couldn’t even open a fridge without breaking it. He couldn’t tell them he was bisexual either. Not when the only thing they knew and believed about him was that Captain America was certainly as straight as the pickle up he had in the ass. And he certainly couldn’t tell them that Steve Rogers could actually swear AND joke. It would have killed them, for sure.

So yeah, that’s why Steve Rogers aka Captain America had been living into a small apartment for the past two months, managing to /hide/ his life as Steve Rogers to the others. Until the day IT happened. The beginning of the end. The end of his peaceful routine. The end of his lie. The beginning of his old new life.

 

And the beginning of a new one.


	2. Safe in New-York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the city his safe and in peace, it's maybe time for the lost soldier to reconsider his priorities.
> 
> Or Captain America as a fan. And his name his Jack. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarting to drool over the romance? Try to guess who...
> 
>  
> 
> ...But don't worry...I'm letting this totally open. So tell me, who would you like to see in Steve's arms?

Safe in New-York City:

Now:

Steve grabbed the pen and the sketchbook he'd put on the bed and put them down on the bed table next to him. He didn’t know what time it was but his body had already gotten all the rest it needed. That’s why he was already awake, despite the early hour. Not that he minded this at all. It was more like the contrary in fact. Because, the world belong to those who get up early, after all. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before turning his head on the side to look next to him. A faint smile appeared on his lips he did so. But not any kind of smile. No. A warm one. A loving one. Slowly and without a sound, he lifted a hand to lightly caress some hair with the tip of his finger, loving the sweet sensation, enjoying it. Still without a word or a noise, he leaned down over the pale skin, kissing it as softly as a butterfly, his lips lingering on the smooth flesh. Then he moved back, standing up, gorgeous in his birthday suit. He stretched, muscles rolling under his skin and slowly made his move toward the bathroom, closing its door slowly with a last look at the sleeping form on his bed.

 

Six months earlier:

Everything had begun with a simple sentence. A short one. Only a few words. But for Steve those words had been the beginning of everything, from his new way of living to his new way of eating and even the new way of buying his clothes. And knowing the way he’d dressed until then, this had been really something. And to make it even more funny, it was all thanks to Tony.  


 

But first of all, let's replace the context again. The scene takes place right after the end of the Chitauri invasion. And Tony’s resurrection too, by the way. And to… celebrate this, everybody had accepted to follow the man into a small restaurant. To eat shawarma. That’s apparently considered as ‘deepening the team’s bounds’. So Steve didn’t refuse the offer. There was no reason to do so and he was hungry. And curious too, because seriously. Shawarma? Is this even edible?  


 

But that’s not the point, of course. Because everybody was dead tired, depressed –Thor at least- or really hungry –for himself and Bruce, high speed working metabolism, hello- or still considering the terrible truth of being compromised. So the conversation wasn’t really developed, brought to its strict minimum while outside, sirens and alarms were reminding them what just happened every two seconds.  


 

“Should we help the authorities with the cleaning or the evacuation of the wounded?” Asked Steve between two bites, glancing at everybody with a curious –but slightly dead tired- look.  


 

“Nah. Not our division.” Replied Tony, not even looking up from his plate –where Bruce was happily serving himself.  


 

But Steve could have sworn that there was a faint smile on his lips. And he wasn’t that wrong apparently. Because right after those words –the famous words that changed everything- Clint snorted and moved on his chair, the leg that was leaning on Natasha’s chair falling on the floor as he turned toward Tony in front of him.  


 

“Not our division? Really? This is like…the worst time ever to quote Lestrade, Stark.” He made a pause then grinned. “I should call you Sherlock, with the Fall you just made.”  


 

He was welcomed with a furious glare from Tony who threw at him a french-fry –and missed- but the smile on his lips was still there. Except himself and Thor, everybody else was now smiling and Steve supposed this was some about some knew thing he didn’t had the time to learn about. This would have explained why Thor didn’t seem to understand the reference. Or maybe this was because he wasn’t listening at all, eating voraciously and trying to cope with the fact that he had to bring his own brother back to Asgard so that he could be judged. And punished.  


 

That’s when it hit him again. He was there, eating with people he only knew for a few hours. But the things he knew about them was only what he’d read on some papers. But there was nothing else between him and them. Between Steve Rogers and them. Because, of course, Captain America had helped them save the world but except this, he was alone. Again. He frowned and sighed, leaning back against the back of his chair. The movement caught the attention of the team and Tony turned his head, his smile becoming suddenly more sarcastic.  


 

“Don’t worry, Captain. It’s not a secret language or anything like this. Well it is in fact but it’s not important. Plus I’m sure you wouldn’t like what we’re talking about. Not your thing, this series, I think.” He said quickly before taking his phone that had started to ring out of his pocket. He frowned and bit his lower lip and whispered a small “She’s going to kill me…” Before standing up –with some difficulty- and moving outside. Right before going out, he stopped and turned. “Sorry guys gotta go. Now that the town in safe, I need to get back on business. And don’t worry for the bill, it’s on me.”  


 

Then Thor left, quickly followed by Bruce. They didn’t say a word, only nodded and went out. Soon Steve finished his own plate and he looked at Natasha and Clint, his fingers drumming on the table.  


 

“And what are we going to do now?” He asked, not sure if he was going to obtain an answer. But he did.  


 

“Now, we wait until we find a way to fix the device that will send Thor and…his brother back where they belong. And then I don’t know.” Replied Natasha with a shrug. “But S.H.I.E.L.D. will contact you, so don’t worry.” She added after a few seconds.  


 

Steve nodded and stood up slowly, feeling sore and tired from the battle, putting back his cowl on his face. He didn’t want anybody to see him, Steve Rogers, in this Captain America outfit. Because they were two different persons for him, and he couldn’t mess up with them. Not that he had a personality disorder. He just wanted to keep two completely different worlds apart.  


 

“Then I suppose I will see you this day, then. I hope you two will get better.” He said softly before leaving, trusting Tony’s words about him paying. When he walked out, the first thing that hit him was the noise: sirens, alarms, cry and shouts. Then the smell: fire, oil, hot metal. And this acted like a trigger. He could see himself again, back in time, fighting with his team, his friends. Running over fences, crawling in the mud, destroying factories and dodging bullets. He remembered the blood, the pain, the death. The loss. And then he was in the plane. He had no choice. Crashing it was the only solution. He’d surely miss his date and…  


 

He was interrupted by something tugging at his hand. He opened his eyes, surprised –he didn’t remember closing them- and looked down to see a child trying to grab his hand. He must have been something like nine or ten and he was staring at him with bright eyes. Steve…No the Captain smiled and knelt next to him.  


 

“Hello boy. What are you doing there alone? Are you lost?” He asked gently, conscious that his…stature could frighten some people. The kid shook his head vigorously and smiled brightly.  


 

“No, no, mum is over there. She said we were going to go see dad to tell him we were alright. But then I saw you and I ran over there because I wanted to thank you. Because you saved mum earlier, I know I was there, I saw you.” He said quickly, as if talking could make his hero go away. But instead, the Captain’s smile grew larger and he nodded slowly, ruffling the boy’s hair.  


 

“It’s normal to protect the people you like, little boy.” He said before standing up and gently grabbing the kid’s hand. “So now, tell me, where is your mum? If she doesn’t know where you are, she must be really worried, you know?”  


 

The kid bit his lower lip and nodded, now overly conscious that running like this would have made his mother sad and angry. He pointed a finger toward a spot little further and looked up at the Captain.  


 

“She’s over there. But don’t call me boy. I’m Jack. And I’m not ‘little’. I’m ten, so I’m not a little boy anymore. And do you like my mum? That’s why you protected her?”  


 

“Ten, Jack? Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you already so big, excuse me. But yes, I like your mother. I like you too. And I like all the people that live here. Because I’m Captain America and I protect America and people living there.” The explication was quite simplistic but that only what he could come with right now. He was too tired to find something else. They made a few meters when suddenly a woman ran toward them, almost jumping over the remains of what had been a yellow cab before kneeling in front of Jack and pulling him into a tight hug, almost crying, whispering furiously something like “Jack, oh, Jack, don’t you dare do this to me again, I thought I had lost you.” Then she stood up again, putting some order in her clothes again and he recognized her, the woman he’d indeed saved earlier. She smiled at him and thanked him again and again, for her life, for her son. He answered with a few but respectful words, proud to have been able to bring happiness to people. Because even if Steve Rogers and Captain America wasn’t the same person, Steve Rogers liked to help. To bring happiness.  


 

The mother and her child left, Jack saying out loud that he wanted to be like Captain America later, because he was strong and big and he’d saved his mother. The only thing she replied to him was to eat his vegetables when he had to and the kid agreed quickly. Steve Rogers almost snorted. Yeah, Captain America, or the man that was making children eat their vegetables… He shook his head and started to walk again. He went back straight to his small apartment, the one he’d obtained from S.H.I.E.L.D, plain and only with the strict minimal. But it didn’t bothered him this time as he came in, stripped from his suit and let himself fall on his bed like a dead body, almost falling asleep instantly.  


 

He woke up half a day later, fresh and completely healed. A vocal message waiting for him on his phone: the transporting device had already been fixed –thanks to the Tesseract’s energy- and he had a meeting in…half an hour. His eyes widened when he realized the task he had to accomplish and he looked around, not knowing what to do. But he stopped, shook his head, and set on his Captain America’s mode. The rest had been easy then: taking a small shower, grabbing clothes, combing his hair and he was ready, in less than five minutes. That’s when he thanked military training, really. He arrived right on time – despite the fact that he’d managed to lost himself twice, relying on his sense of orientation alone to find his way back- and had the surprise to find the rest of the Team –even Tony, who seemed to really enjoy coming late- already there.  


 

And apparently Santa was early this year. And this year, Santa was wearing a goatee and a gray costume. And it seemed that only half a day was enough for Tony to customize two cars, a bike and a few other accessories that Steve didn’t had the time to see since they weren’t for him. But what caught his attention was the hot babe waiting next to the group. With curves to make a model blush, a bit round but yet aggressive…This bike was like a dream coming true. And apparently, it was for him, gift from Santa Tony, along with a Starkphone – I can’t even imagine how you manage to learn how to use the phone S.H.I.E.L.D gave you, had admitted Tony before turning around and living to give something to Bruce, not letting him the time to thank him. And that’s when it hit him. He’d received presents he would never have dreamed about, from a guy he barely knew. But that was all. And it was the same with the others. He was alone. And it had to change. Bucky, Peggy, everybody if they had been still…alive, they would have tell him to move forward. To move his ass and to live the life he didn’t had the time to live before. Because he had time now. Unless some alien or madman decided to try taking control of the world in the next days. But this was very likely to happen. So he had the time to learn more than politics and History. To deepen his knowledge in technology. To simply have fun. Buy new clothes –because he’d noted that his fashion sense wasn’t the most… adapted right now- and even pass a good time. That’s what Peggy would have wanted. And Bucky too.  


 

Then the gift delivery ended and it was time to send Loki and Thor back to Asgard. They left without a word –especially Loki, since he was wearing a quite sophisticated muzzle- and slowly, every member left turned back and left: Bruce with Tony, Clint with Natasha, letting him alone. He sat on his new back, turning the bike, his bike on. Purring like a kitten, roaring like a tiger…Tony had made a great work, indeed.  


 

He was alone again, but this time it didn’t matter to him. Because this time, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, America’s golden boy, had a plan.


	3. Beating around the bush:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time to everything. Some are maybe more...interesting than the others.

Beating around the bush:

Now:  
Once he closed the door, Steve went to turn on the water, warming it, waiting for the hot steam to fill the air, lost in his thoughts. He closed his eyes, listening to the faint sound of the water falling like a hot rain and when he opened them, it was to see the bathroom blurred with a wet fog. Perfect, just like he liked it. He smiled and walked in, a sigh of relief coming out from his mouth when the hot water started to drop on his sticky skin. He didn’t have the time to look at himself in the mirror before getting in the shower but he was sure he had the craziest hair sex ever. Not that it bothered him. But that was really something.  
His smile didn’t disappear as he showered, his last remnants of sleep leaving along with the soapy water. He could stay for hours in the shower. But not today. No, today was…special. He had first to prepare breakfast –a huge one, please –and then…Wait; Wait for the sleeping form in his bed to wake up. Then they would have a conversation. He didn’t know how this would turn but…he couldn’t let things stay this way any longer. And waiting anymore would only be more painful in the end if the answers he was going to ask weren’t the ones he was waiting for…

 

Five months and a half earlier:  


 

Half a month. That was the time Steve had needed to find a new apartment, make clear that he didn’t needed any babysitter and moved the few things he had. He didn’t know what had been the hardest. Finding that S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to bug his place –but this was all clear now, thanks to Tony. - Or discovering the painful truth about the fitting out of an apartment. Was so many choices? He only needed a bed, not a hundred and a half, hard, soft or a waterbed. Did people even need all of this. But, hey, who was he to judge after all? Just a guy from the forties. Literally. Things had changed greatly and it was as if every little thing made a point in remaining this fact. But he didn’t mind. He just had to learn. And reading again and again wouldn’t help him that much. Because there was theory…And practice. And if for Captain America, fighting aliens and Gods wasn’t a problem, the story wasn’t really the same when it came to credit cards. Or worse. Worse than everything. Clothes. No, don’t think that Steve has something against clothes, that he’s likely to go around naked, even outside –which would annoy really few people. But clothes. Why so many? Why so many different colors, so many patterns, so many different cuts… The first time Steve had decided to go to the mall do some shopping; he almost got a heart attack. Because really, there wasn’t that much choice, back then. The tastes in clothes were somewhat…different too. As well as food. Gog if there was something that Steve was enjoying right now, it was the food. Especially the fast foods: hot-dogs, burgers, French fries…even Sharwarma.  


 

A little while after moving into his new apartment –near Central Park, perfect for his jogs- he had started to get in the park, sitting on a bench to eat a hot-dog and draw. He didn’t want to rush things and run all around to learn about everything in two weeks. No he needed to take things slow, to take his time and to adopt his new way of life slowly. He used to brink his sketchbook sometimes, drawing a scene, someone, a dog or just small figures. And after two weeks of this little routine, something went to disturb his little peace. For the best. This little something took the form of a woman. He was sketching something –a circus girl, from what the shape of the drawing was showing him-, sitting on his usual bench when she sat next to him without a word, not to close but still not too far. Tall but a bit round, her brown hair was attached into a ponytail and she was wearing clothes that clearly showed that she was here to jog .Because nobody, except maybe himself, could go for a jog and not sweat or pant. Like the gentleman he was, Steve turned his head to look at her, smiled and nodded to greet her, not too sure if she could hear him with the headphones she had in her ears. Surprise showed on her face when he did so, but she smiled back and nodded back at him. He smiled again ad returned to his drawing, not minding her anymore. Anybody could seat here, after all. But he could feel her glances, her eyes when she looked at…him? His drawing? He shifted on the bench and turned his head again to look at her, an interrogative look on his face. Then she realized that she might have been staring a bit too intensively and…blushed, running her fingers through her hair.  


 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to stare or anything. I just wanted to see what you were drawing but since I didn’t wanted to disturb you. I do this all the time, really you don’t know how weird I…” She said quickly, her voice slowly dying in her throat. She laughed nervously and glanced away. “And I’m babbling again…I’m really sorry…” She apologized sheepishly.  


 

Steve shook his head slowly and smiled. “It’s nothing, really, don’t bother about this.” He replied, handing her his sketchbook. “Just asking was fine. I don’t usually bite or attack people interested by art.” He joked.  


 

She grabbed it carefully and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the drawing. She looked up at him with an incredulous look then back at the drawing. “Wow. Amazing. It’s still not complete yet, but it’s already a beautiful piece…” She whispered, amazed. Steve nodded and took back his sketchbook, smiling –almost proudly this time. - thanking her with a “Thanks”.  


 

Her smile reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared and she turned a bit toward him, her whole attitude more open. A small strand of hair fell from the elastic that was keeping her hair in place and she put it behind her ear without paying attention.  


 

They talked a lot, about almost every subject: art, drawing, sports, dogs… Steve didn’t know exactly how long time they spent there, but he didn’t care, he actually really enjoyed this. The woman – Sarah- was nice, talkative, and ready to answer all kind of questions that Steve innocently asked here and there. But she had to leave “Some people have to work, Steve.” She joked when she left and Steve laughed at this –because really, if she knew…  


 

So that was Steve Rogers first flirting (?) experience. And if was ready for another round. He used to be shy before. Shy, small, puny and weak. But now? Now he was tall, well-built and every piece of him had been enhanced to its very best. He had to end his mourning. Peggy wasn’t going to come back. He wouldn’t forgive her. How could he? But he couldn’t live only on regrets… Steve sighed, realizing that he was alone again and that he didn’t even asked for Sarah’s phone number. It was a shame since the brunette seemed really nice. Shrugging, he stood up and went back to its apartment. He had some researches to do, quite urgently. On his new laptop. Yeah, new laptop. Gift from Tony that thought it was really funny to offer him something he was sure he couldn’t work with. Steve didn’t try to contradict him, only glaring at the blue thing with a huge white star on top of it with an unpleased look. But he had to admit that, despite the /star spangled/ look; this laptop had been a great help to him. Even if he had been cautious enough not to search for anything that Tony could have made him regret later. He perfectly knew that Tony was the kind of man to spy on him. Without any bad intentions. But this was still spying. And since Steve wasn’t that dumb with electronics that the others were thinking, he’d made his best to make all his…embarrassing researches …at S.H.I.E.LD. Just so that he could see Fury’s expression when meeting him from time to time. Seeing his disbelieving expression, almost embarrassed was really something. And Steve Rogers didn’t care about his browsing history. Because Steve Rogers was supposed to be shy, prude and surely not asking anybody about anything that included two people wearing less than a camisole. And the hardest was to keep a poker face while speaking with them. He was becoming really good at this. Maybe trying poker wasn’t such a bad idea after all. And why not…strip poker?  


 

Steve snorted, turning his laptop off. His thoughts were running wild faster than he could have imagined now. But he was done with…Imagination now. No more plans. No more theory. It was time for him to go on the battlefield. To get some practice. He grabbed his leather jacket, his wallet and his motorcycle helmet. Because tonight, Steve was going out. And he needed some clothes beforehand. Not expensive ones, of course. It’s not like it would be of any use. But nice clothes. And he perfectly knew what he was going to look for.  


 

And there he was, a few hours later, in front of a club. He thought he was going to be thrown out, but apparently not and not noticing the glances of some women wasn’t possible. Even if he had been as oblivious as Hell. But he wasn’t. Or not anymore. It was hard to keep being unseen with the body he had now. The place wasn’t big, but there were already a lot of people dancing, holding glasses and flirting more or less shamelessly. And that’s why he was here tonight. Not to flirt, but to learn how to. Because he had no practice at all, and there was no way he could go anywhere far with is body alone. On maybe yes in fact. But still, this wasn’t a reason. He was there tonight to observe. Watch and learn. And maybe try? He wasn’t sure about this, but who knew?  


 

He sat on a bench in front of the bar and one of the bartenders leaned on the counter, a smile on her lips. “So? What kind of drink for you, gorgeous?” She inquired, eyeing Steve, an appreciative look on her face.  


 

Steve shrugged, hiding his blush –not he would NOT blush, really, he was a grown guy now- and leaned a bit forward, trying to think and speak the way Tony would have. And if the man was to learn this someday…Steve could bury his own grave. Because Tony would never let this pass. Not without joking about this for months. Because there was no way that Captain America could try to flirt after all…  


 

“I don’t know what if you tried to surprise me?” He answered innocently with a lopsided smile, an eyebrow lightly raised.  


 

“All right, then tequila for the big guy.” She replied, her smile turning into a small grin while she started to pour him the drink. “I never saw you there before. First time there I suppose?” She inquired as she made the glass slide in front of him.  


 

“Yeah, first time there. Wanted to try something new. There’s a first at everything.” He replied, grabbing the glass, taking a sip of it. He licked his lower lip when he felt the liquid start a fire into his stomach, but he didn’t worried about this. It wasn’t like he could get drunk, after all. By the time he put down his glass again, the barmaid had already left, serving somebody else. Steve turned lightly on his stool, looking around, and a smile appearing on his lips again.

Yeah, there is a first time to everything, after all.


	4. The razor's edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day everything changed. It's worse than being trapped. Worse than being stuck into an elevator with a crowd of fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get some sleep. Or stop drinking coffee. But fun things are about to happen...

The razor's edge: 

Steve finally opened his eyes and stopped the water. Ten minutes were way too much when you had to save the world a least three times per month. But god, it was good. Steve sighed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. He quickly tied it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, letting out a huge cloud of steam. But this didn’t disturb him at all and he went straight to the bed…finding it empty. He frowned and looked around and a small smile appeared on his lips when he realized that the clothes that were previously scattered all over the bed on the floor had disappeared. He walked to the kitchen just to make sure of his assumption but it was empty. Well, it looked like he was alone again, apparently. But it was a relief for him in a way. No need to speak, no need to explain that it was only for one night, despite the loving and charming behavior. Because he may have been acting caring and loving, but he wasn’t interested in a relationship. Yet. No, if he was acting like this, it was because every people that were to end up in his bed was loved by him. He was maybe Steve Rogers, but Captain America was still here. And if he was loved by everyone, he loved them all the same way.

Oh, it had been quite hard for him to understand this, at the beginning. Especially about men. Because, even if war was more likely to strengthen bounds between soldiers, these kind of relationships weren’t allowed, and he had grew up with this in mind. So feeling lust toward a man for the first time had been quite a shock for him. Well, not for too long. He’d read, learned, questioned himself about what he was feeling, thinking and…it hadn’t been that hard to end up with the idea that, yes, it didn’t bothered him that much in fact. And he was in fact even surprised by the ease he’d accepted this idea. The others avengers would surely die from shock if they were to learn this. And thinking about this was enough to make him chuckle on his own sometimes. Maybe not at the best moment but, still it was somewhat funny, to imagine the faces they would make it they were to learn that Steve Rogers was bi. And a playboy. Because, truth be told, Dr Erskine didn’t lie when he said that everything had been enhanced. Every part of his body, every sense…And every need. So yeah, he was a playboy. And he’d picked the thing quite fast. Even Stark would be jealous of how easily he could pick up almost anybody if he wanted to. 

And of course, as every normal and healthy young man –well, from his own point of view at least- Steve Rogers was a true fan. Not a hipster or anything like that. Oh no. Better, way much better. Supernatural?. Doctor who? Sherlock Holmes? Merlin? Seen. Twice. And loved of course. He even had a tumblr. Oh, if the others knew… But they didn’t, so everything was fine. Even if it was hard, really hard not to make any reference when on missions. Or not laugh or even smile when Tony or Clint made one. And worse? He had to fake being embarrassed when they were teasing him with innuendos or anything related to his ‘non-existent sex life and the stick he had to take out of his ass’ if he’d heard Tony right. He didn’t snort when he heard this. But it had been hard not to. 

Sitting next to the coffee machine, Steve sighed. His life was literally split in two different worlds. Hard to keep it that way. But that’s what he wanted. And he was going to keep it this way as long as he could. Grabbing a cup he poured himself a coffee and stood up to warm it in the microwave –Tony’s gift, that “would be really usefull for you, Cap, once you know how to make it work, but don’t worry I kept the notice.”- and barely had the time to open its door when a loud ‘bip’ rang. Steve sighed again and put his cup with a last sad look. Emergency, right. He had to put on the suit.

 

Why? Why did villains ALWAYs attack before the morning’s coffee?

 

.o0o.o0o.o0o. .o0o.o0o.o0o. .o0o.o0o.o0o. .o0o.o0o.o0o. .o0o.o0o.o0o. .o0o.o0o.o0o.

 

A few hours later, the danger had been…eliminated .Some kind of crazy man with too much money and too much imagination on his own and had decided to…take over the Earth with an army of robots that looked very much like flying monkeys. Tony didn’t stop making jokes about it and had said “I understood this reference” at least twenty times. On the other side, Steve made his best not to stuck on his forehead a big golden star with “You tried” written on it. Or smash him in the head with his shield. Well, stars were involved in both cases. But Steve didn’t fell this low and Captain America knocked out the bad guy and the case was solved with only a few bruises and almost any damages. Except a few apartments destroyed by an awesome cooperation between the Hulk and Iron Man, the first crashing into them while fighting the robots and the second literally blowing them from the root with a rocket the size of Steve’s hand. And of course, of course, Steve’s apartment was one of them. He didn’t realize it right away, of course. No, it would have been way too easy…

No, he discovered it a few hours later. When the team reviewed the footage Tony’s armor took during the fight. They were all in the Stark tower, officially designated as “The Avengers’ base” and were still all wearing their uniforms, installed in a cozy room. This was where they’d usually talk about their Avengers business. And where the Captain would usually make his reports or his admonitions. But today, there wasn’t that much to discuss about. Tony had –strangely and for once- listened to Steve and everything went smoothly. Until Steve realized what building had been destroyed, he went pale. So pale that even with his cowl still on, Clint saw it.

“Saw a ghost, Cap?” He asked with an eyebrow lifted, turning his head away from the screen.

Steve gulped and wiped his face before removing his cowl. This wasn’t the Captain’s business but his own. He looked a last time at the last picture –Natasha had paused the footage at Clint words and everybody was looking at him now. He lifted a hand and showed the remnants of the building. 

“A ghost yeah. My apartment’s one.” He said in a strange voice, wondering for an instant that had just spoke before realizing it was his own voice.

Eyes opened eyes at his words and Clint looked blankly at the screen then at Steve. “You mean, the only one time we manage to destroy only one building in New-York, we manage to destroy the only one where you live?” He asked dumbfounded.

Steve didn’t whimper, but he wasn’t far from it. And he only nodded slowly in agreement. There was a blank. Looks where exchanged in a complete silence when suddenly laughter broke it all. Tony, Tony was laughing so hard that there were tears at the corner of his eyes. Clint started to sneer but Natasha smacked the back of his head and he stopped immediately, pouting and rolling his eyes toward Tony, asking her why she wasn’t doing the same with the other man. She didn’t said a word but made a small move of her head toward Steve. Who was now standing up, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. He made two steps and grabbed Tony by his collar, shoving him against the wall. Nobody reacted. Well, Thor tried but Bruce’s hand on his arm stopped him. It was their first time seeing Steve losing control like this. But he had his reasons after all.

“My apartment just got destroyed, Stark, and all you have to do is laugh?” He asked in a low voice. And if he hadn’t been so angry he would have been afraid of his own voice right now. But he didn’t care. Because he was going to kill Tony, Iron Man or not.

In front of him Tony didn’t lost his cool. He just wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down and not even worrying about being pinned against a wall by an angry super-soldier. He just briefly tapped Steve forearm and cleared his throat.

“Calm your tits, Cap. You’re not going to kill the guy that can actually find you somewhere to live, right? So now let go of daddy Tony and let me breath, because if I die right now, you’ll sleep outside tonight. Or maybe not. I’m sure some old widow would rescue you, or something like this.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He had to calm down, to keep control. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Tony, not releasing him yet.

“What are you rambling about?” He growled out, frowning. Yeah, this was it, act it calmly, don’t bother looking a bit dumb if you have too. You’re Steve right now.

“Nothing more than I already said.” Replied Tony, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “ Just that now that you don’t have any choice left, you have to come live here, soldier. ‘cause you’ve got no choice, now.” He added, now smiling slyly.

Steve didn’t whine. Not at all. He just gulped and let go of his grip on Tony. 

 

“I…Well, I don’t think I’ve got that many other choices left then…” He said weakly.


	5. All screwed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Are covers blown up? There's tension in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, I know, but it's for the sake of the story :D

All screwed up: 

A bip. Ringing with insistence. Oh, the alarm clock right. Another day. Another morning. With a grunt, Steve turned and turned his alarm off. As usual when he woke up alone, he stood up, eyes still closed and grabbed whatever clothes he could find, putting them on. Strange, they seemed a bit too small. Maybe the last washing made them shrink. Well, he didn’t care that much, so it wasn’t that important. Without checking was time it was, or even what he was wearing, he went for the kitchen, still half asleep. He didn’t know why but something was…weird. Had the kitchen always been this far? Hm, maybe not, but he was still to sleepy to truly care about this. So he went to the kitchen and grabbed whatever mug he could find before pouring himself a coffee, drinking it with big sips, feeling the hot liquid flow into his body. But then he caught a sound. A weird one. One he wasn’t supposed to hear, since he was alone. The sound of a spoon clapping against a mug. Someone was there. In his kitchen. His eyes shot open and…Bruce was sitting in his kitchen. Drinking something that looked like tea. And smiling at him. 

“Never thought that you weren’t a morning one.” He said quietly as a greeting.  
And that was when it hit him. Not his kitchen. Tony’s. Well, one of Tony’s. In Tony’s tower. Because he didn’t had an apartment anymore. Destroyed. Reduced in ashes yesterday because of Tony himself. And Bruce too, but well, it wasn’t really his fault. Thinking about this made Steve sigh, and he poured himself another coffee before moving, leaning against the table, mug his hand. 

“Well, yeah. As weird as it seems, sleeping for seventy years doesn’t seem to mean anything to my body. And I can’t do anything without my morning coffee.” He said with a small smile. He took a sip of coffee, looking around. How come he’d mistaken this for his kitchen? This was nothing like his own. Same for the path from the bedroom Tony had prepared him to the kitchen. Yeah, he was nothing without his coffee, apparently…

Next to him, Bruce nodded slowly and took a sip of his tea. “Well, I can see your point. It the same for T…some people.” He said slowly, stopping himself from saying Tony’s name. How clever of him. 

Steve held back a small smile, appreciating Bruce’s attention and decided to change subject.  
“Speaking of people, where’s the rest of the team?” He asked calmly, showing Bruce that he didn’t mind speaking about Tony. Well, on the contrary, speaking with Tony would be more… spicy.

“Mmh, Thor left early, he said he wanted to learn about the ‘mighty goddess whose torch protect the city’. So I guess he’s going to take a look at the Statue of Liberty. And I don’t want to imagine how this will end up. Tony was dragged away by Miss Potts. Meeting as it seems. And for Clint and Natasha, I don’t know they must surely…”

“…Come here and stare at Captain America wearing clothes at least ten sizes too small.” Said Clint, interrupting Bruce, making Steve jump out and almost spill his coffee. Lifting his head, he saw Clint, reading over Bruce’s shoulder the text he was reading on a tablet –surely some scientific article, by the look Clint made after reading it for a few seconds- and he only understood that Natasha was there as well when the fridge on his right opened. God these two people were ninjas…

And then he looked down at his clothes. They were obviously way too small for him yeah. But it was only temporary. Bruce –who had taken for a habit to wear clothes too big for him- had lent them to him so that he could walk around in something else than his Captain America suit and his birth suit, and he wasn’t going to complain about this. But yeah, he really had to buy new clothes. Or try to retrieve some in what was left of his apartment. But he didn’t have that much hope left for the second option, in fact.

Clint moved again, grabbing the orange juice Natasha threw at him without even looking at it and sat, looking up at Steve.  
“And so, what now, Cap? You’re going to stay here? Try to find another flat or something like this? ‘cause we don’t mind having you here, you know? Would be more practical to teach you about the modern life like this than leaving you on your own…”

This made Steve shrug. Of course he wanted to move out. There was no way he could act like he used too if he was watched by security cameras and a pair of ninjas. They would get quickly curious. And he would have to tell them the truth. And there was no way he was going to do that. Not before…at least a few years. It’s not that he didn’t trust them. Save the world with a few people a few time and you learn to trust them. No, it’s just that he didn’t wanted people to put their nose into his private life. He was secretive, he knew it. But he preferred it that way. There was ‘work’ and private life. And he didn’t want to mix the both of them. Even if he had to act and fake things. Even if he was half sure that Natasha had already figured something was weird. But she didn’t talk about it so this was fine for the moment. Even if he feared the moment she’d decide to tortu…question him.

“I suppose I’ll stay here a bit.” He started, making his mug turn between his hands, looking into his coffee. “But, it’s not like I don’t like you or anything guys but…I always preferred do things on my own. I’m quite independent for that. And I like to have my own personal space.” He said slowly before glancing around to look at their faces. He was welcomes by a thick silence, but he didn’t try to know why nobody was speaking. If it was because they understood. Or were upset. It was like this.

It was Clint that finally broke the silence. 

“I saw you, Tuesday night, you know?” He said casually. At those words, Steve froze, his knuckles white on the mug before regaining his composure. No, there was no way Clint saw him, right? He was very careful when going out, making sure he wasn’t followed. Letting anything that could sell him back at home. Going where he was sure nobody he knew would go at the same time. He was even using a false name!

 

No. No there was no way that his cover had been blown up. Right?


	6. Nervous Shakedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what if there was a new factor in the equation? Who is the unknown guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, I suppose everybody knows who's the guy...Right... I'm going to mess completely with the timeline... It's going to be so much fun...

Nervous shakedown: 

“So you say that you saw me?” asked Steve quietly. /Quietly/. Quietly is the last word Steve would have used to describe how he felt inside. But as strange as it seemed, that’s exactly how his voice sounded. Because, thanks to the serum, he was thinking fast. And he would have acted the same way if he had any suspicions toward anybody’s previous behavior. Asking or saying something out of the blue and wait for the other to blow his own cover by himself. So there was no way he would fall for this kind of trap. He was Captain America after all. But even if he acted like it was nothing, the simple way his fingers clutched his mug before should have been sufficient for the two spies to understand that he actually had something to hide. And Clint’s lifted eyebrow was one more proof that he marksman wasn’t buying his little innocent act.

“Yeah, I saw you.” He said slowly, waiting a bit, eyes on Steve. Then he suddenly shrugged and ran his finger through his hair. “At least that’s what I thought.” He added with a sly smile. 

Steve frowned. What was Clint trying to say? “You think you saw me? I have to admit that I’m quite lost, there, Clint.” He said slowly, trying to picture where and when Clint could have seen him.

“Hum, yeah, I wasn’t very clear as it seems. So let me explain from the beginning. So, Tuesday evening, I went out, like the handsome and irresistible guy I am. Went to the Havana Club. And there, who do I see? Man, you’ll never guess. Blond. Tall. Blue eyes. Ripping muscles. And a gorgeous girl at each arm. And you know how perfect my sight is, right?” Explained Clint, looking at Steve, his head slightly tilted to the side. He waited a bit, making sure that everybody had followed his little explanation. 

“So? What are you trying to say, Clint? I don’t even know this Havana Club.” Said Steve. And it was true. He didn’t know this one. Not yet, at least. And he was at the Blue Bar this night. So, no need to freak out. But still…

“I bet you don’t know it. I’m sure you can’t even name one bar in town, so a club? But it’s not the point here, let me finish here. So I see this guy and really, I can swear he looked like you. Man, he was you! So I was fucking surprised at first –sorry for the language, Cap, but really, you didn’t saw his face, I mean, it’s frightening- and I went to talk to him. The same face. Well, almost the same. Maybe younger. And with less muscles.”

“So what? You mean there’s a doppelganger around? Someone trying to steal my identity?”

“Nope. I talked to him. Well, tried to. But doesn’t look like he’s trying to impersonate you. Said his name was John, Johnny or something like this.” Replied Clint. “I wanted to make some researches, but I wanted to speak with you about this before. I couldn’t take a pic, but really, I’m still making nightmares about this. It’s like he’s your evil twin or something like this…” Said Clint with a shrug.

“Well, it’s…nice of you to tell this to me Clint.” Started Steve with a small nod. “Don’t bother with the researches. If there’s someone looking like me outside, I shall be the one looking for him. But since he doesn’t seem to be a threat, I guess this can wait a bit. At least until I sort out things with my apartment.” He added. And it allowed him to have an alibi, of course. Because, if someone was outside, going into clubs while looking at him, doesn’t it meant that he could go outside and pretend that it wasn’t him? He held back a snort. Who was the evil twin between the two of them, now? 

“Do as you want, Cap’. It’s not my business. But I’d act quickly if I were you. You don’t know what this guy can do.” Said Clint, pointing a finger at Steve before standing up.

“Yeah sure. Thanks again. But I don’t think it would be that problematic. He can always steal Steve Rogers’ identity. Not the Captain’s. Plus it’s not like I don’t have anybody to help me if something like this was about to happen.” Replied Steve with a smile, nodding at Clint.

“Sure thing Cap’. Sure thing.” Assured Clint while leaving, Natasha behind him. But just before disappearing behind the doorframe, the Widow turned back and shot a glare at Steve. The one that meant ‘I know that you’re hiding something and we will have a small conversation later, better be prepared’. And if Steve didn’t gulp, it was only because Bruce was looking at him. So instead he smiled at her and waved her goodbye, the most innocent smile on his lips.

He waited a bit, making sure they were gone before turning and sitting next to Bruce with a sigh. Bruce who simply put down his cup of tea –now empty- and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Seems like a bad week, right? You should make a pause you know? Think about something else. I know that Tony can be a jerk sometimes but…I’m sure he’d be happy to help you too. I know you’re quite mad at him right now but his social skills are not as perfect as the press like to describe them. We all have our issues, after all.” He said with a soft voice. Then he stood up, a small but sad smile on his lips. “If you need help or anything, don’t worry. You can ask us or even JARVIS. We would help you with pleasure. It’s been only six months since you woke up, so if you have questions, I’ll be around.” 

Steve smiled and nodded slowly. “Thanks Bruce. You’ll be the first to know if I have a problem.” 

 

And with that, Bruce left without a sound, letting Steve alone again in the kitchen. His coffee was cold now, but he didn’t care. How could he, when something as interesting as somebody looking like him procuring him the perfect alibi?


	7. Can't stand still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to forget those little habits one can gain... But maybe it's even harder to be at two places at the same time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, thanks for the views and the kudos! It's my first work so I'm happy to see that people take the time to read my little story!

Can't stand still: 

One week. One whole week without going out. One whole week without being able to make one step outside without being followed by Clint or Natasha. Steve was going to die. One whole week without being able to go out and play around with anybody. He was going to end up crazy if he couldn’t find anything. And how come he couldn’t find even one free apartment? As if everything had been rent. As if somebody was trying to make him stay there, in Stark Tower. And he didn’t have the smallest little proof to kill anybody around there. And god, he really, really wanted to kill somebody right now. Because he felt trapped. And he hated it. He hated this whole situation. To fake innocence all the time. To have to be quiet and shy. To live with people that didn’t knew his true self. To have to stay home or only go out to take a coffee. To wear the clothes Tony had kindly bought him without being able to say anything –ok, the clothes were fine, tailored and all, but the smirk on Tony’s lips when he gave them had been everything but nice.  
Yeah, Steve hated his life right now. He couldn’t even go on Internet now, because he knew JARVIS was keeping the trace of his researches. And it was turning him crazy. So that’s why he spent ours in the gym, trying to went off his energy, punching again and again, until his breath was finally short and the punching ball on the ground –generally not in this order, by the way. So yeah, the others might think he was shy, only going out for missions and always training. But, hey, what I he went out and acted as he used to before? This would definitely break the image they had of him. And since they knew him only as Captain America, he had to keep the image of the leader he was supposed to be, even as Steve Rogers. He had to keep their trust. Because what could a leader do without his team?  
So, to put it in a nutshell, Steve was torn between his responsibilities and his needs. A cruel dilemma… But he could always find compromises, at least. Well, he could try. And he was going to try. Maybe not going out into a club, but If he could make the others believe that he was going into a bar or something like this, maybe they would let him alone, right? Yeah, this would work. He only had to ‘forget’ his phone in his bedroom and it would be fine. And make sure nobody would come with him. Or follow him.   
This new resolve in mind, Steve slowly took out the straps around his hands, a small smile on his lips. He grabbed the punching ball –still in place, and not destroyed, that was a good sign- and went to put it back where Tony –him again- had made a stock for his personal use. When he finally turned back, grabbing a bottle of water, he was surprised to find Clint, leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow lifted.  
“Well, how weird. You only spent three hours down there, and I can only see two dead punching balls. What happened Cap’?” The marksman asked, not moving while Steve was walking toward him, running a hand in his messy hair.  
“I was…thinking. I suppose that’s why I went easy with them, today.” Steve replied with a smile. He walked until he was face to face with Clint and then stopped, looking slightly embarrassed. “It’s… I wanted to see you, you know? I wanted to ask you something, so I’m glad you came here. Unless you wanted to tell me something?” He asked softly.  
Clint’s grin grew larger and he moved away from the doorframe. “No, I was just passing by, to tell you the truth. So, you had a question for me? What you need porn without Tony knowing? Or maybe you just want me to teach you one or two flirting techniques?” He asked, moving closer, now curious.  
Steve laughed softly at that, managing to blush a bit while rubbing his neck. He should have won an award for his endless acts. Because he didn’t even need to flirt to bring a girl home, so Clint’s proposition was almost laughable. “No, nothing like that, Clint. I was just wondering if you could tell me if you knew a bar, or something like that…I’d like to give it a try and to go out tonight, if you don’t mind.”  
Clint’s eyes went wide and his smile was so huge that it must hurt. “You want to go out? Yeah, sure, of course I know a bar. I know dozen of bars you’d love going to. What kind do you prefer? Cozy? Old fashioned? New age? Hot? So, tell me Cap…I’m sure the others would love to come with you for your first try into a bar.” Listed Clint, suddenly as excited as a kid for his first Christmas.  
“Nothing much, just a little bar or something. I trust you for that. I just want to go out that’s all. And no need for you to disturb the others. I mean, I’m sure they must have plans or something like this…”  
“Naaahhhhhh, don’t worry Cap’! They’ll be super happy to come with you. We’ve been waiting for this, you know? I never thought you were going to ask me; but I’m glad you did, because I heard Tony and Nat’ speak yesterday. Yeah, they talked. And they were talking about how to make you go out, even by force if they had to. So let me tell you that your timing’s perfect.” Replied Clint, his hand on Steve’s arm, already dragging him out of the gym. “So now, you’re going to take a bath, wear some nice clothes and let us do the rest, ok? I promise nobody will get drunk. Not even Tony. Or I’ll let you punch him if he does.” He made a pause, thinking and added. “And no, I won’t let you make him drink so that you can punch him. I know that the two of you started on bad basis but I hope you’ll put an end to it.”   
Steve didn’t resist. He only mumbled a “We’ll see.” But his mind was somewhere else. He was going to go out, fine. But he had to be accompanied by the rest of the team… He was so…disappointed. But at least he was going to get out a bit. Who knows, he would be able to enjoy his time outside with the others. Maybe even start to show them hints of his true personality… 

And so that how he ended in the backseat of a taxi, next to Clint and Natasha, while Thor was on the front, with the promise of Bruce and Tony joining them later. He would have banged his head against the window if he could. But it would have been against his usual behavior so, of course, he didn’t. He only slapped himself mentally for asking Clint something like this. How could he even flirt with them around? He was so…frustrated recently that it wouldn’t even have surprised him if he had started to hit on Nat’ or even Clint. That was to say…Not that his teammates weren’t bad looking –Apparently, being nice looking seemed to be one of the conditions for being a superhero…- His thoughts were stopped when the car stopped, Clint pushing him outside. He showed him a small signboard with “The blue Rose” Written on it and then smiled. “We didn’t know what kind of bar you’d like to go into, so we decided to start with a basic one. This one’s quite famous, but the atmosphere’s nice.   
And the atmosphere was nice, indeed. A small television in a corner, next to a jukebox, a few tools around the bar, held by a huge guy with a bright smile and tables around, where groups were happily drinking. The ambience was calm, despite the loud sound of conversations, broken by laughter. And looking at the way they all looked up at them when they went in, they must all have been regulars, eyeing scornfully each one of them. Steve didn’t bother to give them back their stares but he could perfectly hear the appreciative comments when Natasha went in. Comments that she ignored with a royal disdain, already used to them, and surely the most dangerous there between her and every customer around there.  
They all sat in the corner –Thor insisted that they had to sit next to the television, because he really loved television, and since nobody could refuse a god anything, they sat there without complaining- and a few minutes later, they had all a drink in front of them. Even Steve, despite his inability to get drunk. Thor had ordered beer, Clint went for a cocktail he made on his own and called ‘Purple Nurple’ and Steve almost laughed, but didn’t let show anything. Natasha took a vodka –how come anybody was surprised, really?- and Steve choose to follow Thor with a beer.   
They had been there for half an hour, talking about anything and nothing, when the door opened again, quite violently, revealing Tony, followed by Bruce. The billionaire walked in as if he owned the place, scanning the customers and a huge smile appeared on his lips when he saw them, walking straight to them, followed by a quiet Bruce.   
“Hello guys.” Said Tony has he grabbed a chair, sitting at their table, looking at their drinks. “So, I see that everybody had been sage while daddy was gone.” He grabbed another chair, making sign at Bruce to sit next to him and then called the barman, asking for a Pinot noir.  
Steve was about to say something – and not something really nice- when he met Clint’s gaze. He almost rolled his eyes and sighed, but instead of the mean words he was about to say, he grabbed his glass and took a sip. Yeah, right, try to get along with Tony. Putting his glass down, he looked around, not paying attention to the television behind him.  
“So Cap’, you fine there? Not too much people? Any sign of PTSD, right? ‘Cause it would be bad if you had a crisis right there you know?” Finally said Tony, glass in hand and an eyebrow lifted, defying Steve to reply anything. Defying yes. Because the man was clearly looking for conflict. He was deliberately trying to make Steve mad. And Steve was happy to play along this time. And more than happy actually to let Tony know what he was thinking of him. He clenched his fists and, after gritting his teeth a bit, opened his jaw to tell Tony what was into his mind when a hand on his arm stopped him. Closing his mouth, he turned his head to see Natasha with –it was kind of mean but yet funny to say that but..- an expression on his face: surprise or disbelief. Steve frowned, and glanced at Clint who had the same expression.  
“I suggest you look at the TV right now, Steve.” He said slowly, his focus coming back onto the screen.  
And Steve did as he was told. Turning on his chair, he looked up and his eyes went wide. There was a flash on the news. Some kind of monster had been spotted in town and, unlike what people were waiting for, the Avengers didn’t show up –for sure, since they were all there- but a new group was taking the monster down. Apparently they called themselves the fantastic four.  
Steve looked up, completely taken aback. He grabbed Natasha’s glass, finished it in one shop, glanced up again, then around. Everybody was looking at him now.   
Because, if he believed to what he was seeing, he was one of those heroes!


	8. Two’s up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally meets with Johnny Storm. But his previous behavior in the bar seem to be one of his first errors. And the first step for the more clever ones to have doubt about who Steve Rogers truly is.

Two's up: 

They were all looking at the screen dumbfounded. Apparently these were a new group of superheroes, and looking at Natasha’s expression, even she didn’t know anything about them. They stayed silent, listening to the speaker’s explanation when suddenly an enthusiastic exclamation broke the tense calm.

“What the fuck is this?” 

Everybody turned and naturally looked at Tony, waiting for him to say something else. But this time, Tony’s eyes were wide open and he was looking, his jaw dropping a bit, at Steve. Steve who seemed really exited right now, almost jumping on his chair. And Steve who turned to grin at Clint.

“You weren’t shitting me Clint. God, I’ve got to go guys, this is too good for me to let this pass.” He exclaimed again as he grabbed his jacket and promptly left without any other word, only letting a tip on the table. As he stormed out, yelling for a taxi and taking out his phone, the rest of the team was left there, even more shocked than before. They stared at each other a few seconds, glancing from time to time at the screen above them.

“Could someone explain me what the fuck just happened?” Finally asked Tony. 

“Uh, We just witnessed the discovery of Steve’s twin or little brother or clone. And for the rest I don’t know. I’m sure this was a hallucination or something like this.” Replied Clint, grabbing his glass to finish it in long gulp, followed by Tony.

“I think we just saw a glimpse of Steve Rogers.” Explained softly Natasha, ignoring the others surprised look. She grabbed her drink and finished it and stood up, silent and graceful. “Since the main attraction has left, I think it’s time for me to do the same.” She said with an imperceptible grin on her lips. She left a bill and went out of the bar, ignoring Tony’s loud. “Since when am I not the main attraction, Nat’?”

 

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

 

While the Avengers where still recovering from their shock, Steve had already contacted Fury and set up a meeting with him and the Fantastic four. They would all meet up, Avengers and the new group by tomorrow and the others would probably bitch about this, but it was a top priority. And Steve wanted to make one or two point clear with Fury in front of everyone if possible. He didn’t like when things were made behind his back, and Fury didn’t sound a bit surprised by this appearance of new Superheroes. But it wasn’t the right time to think about this. Not at all. Because he knew now where to find the Fantastic four and, since they had finished saving the day, he knew where to find them. Thanks to Fury, even if he hated to admit it. And God only knew how much he hated to admit it. Because, even if Fury had acted for the good of all, he’d played them, used them and lied to them. And Steve couldn’t stand it. Even if Captain America understood clearly the concept.  


 

Steve sighed. There was time like this when he wished he’d a split personality. He wouldn’t have any kind of internal struggle between his heroic self and his ‘normal’ one. He wouldn’t have to understand each point of view and still chose to play along with both without being able to choose one. Leaning his forehead against the Taxi’s window, he looked outside, eyes scanning the buildings, the lights, everything that made New-York New-York. And even if he still had hard time to admit that everything had changed so much, he liked what he was looking at. Because he was living in the future now. Oh, he still had his periods where he felt down of course. He still had his nightmares. He still had his freaks out. His still had the time where all he wanted was to cry or hide. But going out, seeing people, learning how to live in this crazy town helped him. And how to learn better than by hanging around with someone who looks like you?  


 

This is going to be so much fun, thinks Steve as he left the cab, walking toward the tower where he’s sure to find who he’s looking after. As soon as he went in the main hall, he heard the gasp of the bellboy and smiled at him, coming toward him.

“Hello, I’m looking for Mister Reed, could you please show me where I can find him?” He asked politely as the man was staring at him with wide eyes. He stayed silent then weakly showed the elevator, whispering a “last floor, Mister.” Before literally running away.

Grinning, Steve walked into the elevator, pushed the last button, waiting patiently. Well, trying to wait patiently. Because he was as excited as a kid inside. The door of the elevator slowly opened –so slowly! He wanted to crush them open!- and revealed something that looked quite like Tony’s lab, and Steve couldn’t hold back a small growl. A weird genius with dangerous idea. They had a Tony too. Hoping the genius in question wasn’t a pain in the ass like Tony could be, Steve walked in, announcing himself with a loud knock against the elevators door. He heard footsteps and suddenly the sound of a mug falling on the floor.

“Oh my god, what the…Who are you?! Johnny, come here!” Cried out a gorgeous blonde woman who had frozen in shock. Her scream attracted other people: a lean man with greyish hair, a huge creature the Hulk would love and…himself. Well, Johnny to be more precise. They stopped at good distance, both wary and clearly shocked at the same time. Steve made a step forward and slowly opened his arms, in a peaceful motion.

“Good evening. I’m sorry to disturb you and I have to say it is a real pleasure to meet colleagues. I’m Steve Rogers. But I’m sure you know me under the name of Captain America.” He said with a smile.  
The woman was the fastest to recover. She walked straight at him and crossed her arms, looking at him with a piercing look. “Prove it.” She simply said. And Steve complied. He first grabbed his papers. The real ones. The one he’d made in this case. The one with his real date of birth, in 1922. She quirked an eyebrow when she read that, and Steve simply showed him his S.H.I.E.L.D’s accreditation. He saw her look of recognition and swore to kill Fury again for hiding them their existence. She handed him back his paper and unfolded her arms, moving to shake his hand with a smile. “It’s an honor to meet you in person, Captain.” She said with a soft voice, her whole attitude now different, relaxed and trusting. And that was all the others needed to walk toward him, still a bit wary. Steve nodded at the three men –even if the sandy-looking one wasn’t that much men-like looking, but he was a man too so…- and everybody in the room seemed to wait for him to be in front of Johnny. They stared at each other for a longue minute then a huge grin appeared on Johnny’s lips and he looked at the rest of his team, smiling proudly at them.

“Hey guys. I look like Captain fucking America.”


	9. She's got balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Natasha found out. But they are a lot of ways to oblige someone into silence. And Natasha is sure to like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing sex scenes...So I spared you for this one...No, don't kill me...
> 
>  
> 
> Just remember that...the best is always for the end of the show...

She's got balls: 

One week. It’s been two weeks since the FF’s discovery, as Tony calls it. Two weeks where Steve and Johnny became friends. And they stuck together pretty quickly. As if they had been long lost twins. Or brothers at least. Because Steve was the older one. Obviously. But it didn’t matter that much and they were hanging out together a lot. And Steve loved it. Because he could get out again without worrying too much, have fun again and now he had a buddy to come along with him. And one who looked like him. And girls loved the twin concept. So none of the two guys was going to protest about this. And despite what people could say, Johnny didn’t say a word when Steve explained him he wanted to…keep his normal behavior secret. He understood, and as hot-blooded and playboyish his sister liked to describe him, the man didn’t see any problem with keeping this information secret. He even found this fun actually. Playing jokes and pranks and get Steve’s help to clear him was absolutely perfect. And soon almost everybody in both teams called them the diabolic twins. But this helped the dynamics between them. And Tony, Bruce and Reed discovered that three great mind and two labs could do actually a lot of discoveries. And damages, but this was another story.  


 

Two weeks of friendship, jokes and laugh. And this had made Steve feel more relaxed in the team too. He was less stiff, less prompt to put on his Captain America’s mask. And this was starting to show a bit, for the most attentive ones.  


 

 

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  


 

 

Steve was in the gym now. He was alone, there wasn’t any mission programmed, any villain in town and Johnny was busy with something. So, instead of jogging, drawing, going out or whatever he could do, he’d decided to train a bit. He was maybe at the peak of human’s capacities, he still felt that he needed to train. And so was he boxing again a sandbag, wearing his usual sportwear –a plain white T-shirt and slacks, nothing fancy but yet very convenient to train with.  


 

He felt more than he heard somebody walking in, but he didn’t bother stopping. This was a gym –maybe Tony’s but still a gym- and everybody was free to go and train there. Still he glanced quickly behind him and saw Natasha. Her hair had grew longer since the first time they’d met, and it was darker now, but she was still as gorgeous as ever. And deadly. He paused and turned, nodding at her with a faint but ‘strict’ smile and she nodded back, looking at him from head to toe before walking toward him. Steve frown at this and started to take off the straps he had around his hands, his jaw set, watching as Natasha walked toward him, stopping in front of him with a faint smirk on her luscious grin. Steve surely did not stare, but it was hard. Hard not to look, to imagine, to fantasize. Because she was a member of her team and, well, relationships of any sorts weren’t always ending nicely.  


 

In front of him Natasha crossed her arms, the motion accentuating the curve of her breasts and Steve bit the inside of his cheek. So that’s how women got information, he supposed. And looking at Natasha’s expression, it looked like he was about to go through an interrogation as well.  


 

And he wasn’t wrong. Because in front of him, Natasha slightly tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, looking directly into Steve’s eyes.  


 

“I wonder how is Steve Rogers.” She started with a casual but soft voice. “I heard he used to leave here, but I don’t remember meeting him.” She added, lifting an eyebrow.  


 

Steve paled when he heard this. She knew. Of course she knew, she was a super master assassin, trained from her younger age and all. It was evident that if anybody were to find out, it would be her. To tell the truth, Steve was only half surprised. The other half was more…relieved. Relieved to be able to act like he wanted to in front of somebody. Somebody from his team. And it was weird because it was frightening, to have his cover blown like this, and yet it was thrilling. It felt like an accomplishment.  


 

Steve sighed and relaxed. There was no point trying to hide any longer in front of the Widow. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing them like he liked them. In front of him, he could see the small spark of surprise in Natasha’s eyes –she wasn’t completely sure of her deductions, after all – and then she smiled. Not this tiny smile she used to show but a bigger one, not yet huge. And this smile on her lips was so fresh, so new that Steve only thought about how good it would feel to be able to taste them. But, no he couldn’t stare. No, no.  


 

He was about to move, to say something, to reach her when he suddenly remembered the cameras. Yeah, Tony had put cameras almost everywhere. He was a paranoid genius with a hundred issues, and it wasn’t the place to make any revelation. In front of him Natasha caught his glance toward the camera and she nodded imperceptibly. She made small gestures with her hand and uncrossed her arms, putting her hands on her hips. Steve made a step back and tilted his head, tense again.  


 

“ I’ve been living here for the past two weeks, Natasha, what are you talking about?” He asked, acting innocent and confused. Natasha tsked and lifted an eyebrow, a light of appreciation in her eyes then shook her head before leaving without a sound. Steve looked at her as she left and slowly turned again toward the sandbag. He gave a few punches, despite not having put on the straps again but he didn’t stay there for too long, grabbing the sandbag and moving it back to the storage. Then he left, moving toward the communal kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and an apple. He took his time, eating and drinking slowly and when he’d finished, he went to his bedroom. He needed a shower, obviously. But as surprising as it could have been, he didn’t look a bit surprised when he opened his door and found Natasha inside, sitting comfortably on his huge bed. And damn, this vision…  


 

He closed the door behind him, and the click it made made them relax both at the same time.  


 

“I wasn’t sure you’d understand sign language. But I have to say that I’m impressed, Steve.” Said Natasha, patting the bed next to her. Steve complied and sat, shrugging. “The military one we were using was too easy to understand so we decided to use this one, more complex.” He explained, not looking at her. “But I’m supposed you didn’t come here to compliment me on my acting skills, Natasha.” He added, stretching his legs.  


 

“No.” Was the only answer he got before opening wide eyes as Natasha moved suddenly, straddling him. “I’m here to understand. And blackmail you of course.” She said in a casual voice.  


 

Steve couldn’t help it. He gulped, looking at Natasha, his eyes quickly glancing at her body, and he lifted his hands to put them on her waist, waiting for her to kill him or something like this. Steve couldn’t hold back a small grin and moved his right hand, letting his fingers run over the thin fabric of her shirt, moving it along with his hand, caressing softly her skin, his hand slowly moving up. And she still didn’t stop him. He smiled at her and lifted an interrogative eyebrow…  


 

…and ended pushed down on the bed, lying under a very affectionate widow. Her lips were like he’d imagined them, sweet and fresh, luscious.  


 

She kissed him hard and he didn’t wait for an invitation to kiss her back. It wasn’t gentle. It wasn’t subtle. It was rough, wild, strong. She opened her mouth and Steve followed the motion, his tongue slipping in, tasting her as he strengthened his grip on her waist, his other hand moving, slowly lifting her shirt, caressing her skin with his fingertips, feeling her muscles contract under his touch. She wasn’t lean, on the contrary. She had muscles, forms. She was soft and warm over him. And this was incredibly arousing. Grabbing her at the waist, he slowly broke the kiss and lifted her, making them roll over the bed so that they could both lay on it.  


 

They were both panting now, and she let out a small jerky breath when he caressed her side again, his fingers following the curves of hip, playing with her waistband.  


 

“I have a bet ongoing with Tony. He bet his coffee machine and a corvette that you were still a virgin.” She said with a grin, her hands trailing over his abs, following his lines.  


 

As an answer, Steve grinned and kissed her again, but more slowly this time, taking his time to slowly start to undo her. “I don’t know, really. Maybe it would be a good idea to increase the bet a bit. And share.” He said with a sly smile.  


 

Natasha let out a small snort and tilted her head. “I have to admit that Steve Rogers seem right now way much more interesting than before.” She admitted before grabbing Steve by his neck and pulling him down for another rough kiss. Steve groaned and made them roll over, straddling her smallest body. He let the kiss last a bit longer then slowly moved down to her throat, nipping and kissing at the skin while his hands were working on the buttons of her shirt, making his best not to simply tear it apart. Taking it off, he stayed immobile for a few seconds, staring at her body and murmured a “Gorgeous” while moving down again, nipping at her collarbone. And suddenly the world went upside down and they magically switched places, Natasha straddling him again, her hands roaming over his shirt, not even bothering about the sweat –there both were going to sweat in the end. He took off his shirt, tossing it in the room without even bothering to look where it had landed and grinned as Natasha let her hand wander on his skin.  


 

“They’re real, I you wonder.” He said with a low voice. “Not pristine but real.”  


 

“Are ‘you’ even real, Steve? That’s the question.” She whispered and her look was…god…Deadly. Flushed, red lips, blown pupils, white skin. The picture was perfect. And Steve would take it very willingly.

 

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

 

A ray of sun woke up Steve. He slowly opened an eye, mentally checking where he was, and how he felt like he usually did and smiled when he noticed the form curling against him, a hand over his chest and a leg curled over his own. Slowly he lifted the arm that wasn’t blocked and moved his hand to caress Natasha’s hair, moving some locks away from her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes when he did so and smiled at him before cuddling against him again.  


 

“I’ve always wanted to know why they called you the Black Widow. No I know. It’s just because you’re a serial cuddler and you don’t want people to discover the truth. Will I die too?” He asked with a smile.  


 

Natasha grunted in response and closed her eyes again. “No, we need you.” She grumbled.  


 

They stayed like this a few more minutes then, without a word, they slowly stood up, not bothering to pick up clothes. They took a shower, without a word. But this silence was comfortable and they knew they didn’t have to be bothered about what had happened. They both knew that he was a one –maybe two, who knew?- thing and that none of them would speak about it. It was between them and it would stay so.  


 

As Natasha opened the door to leave without a sound again, she stopped and turned before going out.  


 

“You don’t speak about the cuddle, I don’t speak about you. Fair deal, no negociations.” She said with a faint smile.  


 

Steve saluted her and nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He joked. “But I’m counting on you for the bet.”She didn’t answer, only smiling in a mysterious way and left.  


 

When she closed the door behind her, the click resonated in the corridor. Both of them had their masks on again.


	10. Satellite Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end. But the end of what? 
> 
> End of a lie. End of a hole in one's chest. End of something. 
> 
> Yet, maybe. A new beginning. A new hope.

Satellite Blues: 

“Say, Johnny. Flying. How does it feel?”

On top of the Stark Tower right now, near the border, looking at the amazing view it displayed, and for once, not joking or talking, Steve glanced up at said Johnny, both men now enjoying a beer and calm. They were both tired. And had a reason to. A new self-proclaimed ‘Master of Evil and next world’s owner’ or something like that had decided to attack, and once again he’d started with New-York. Why couldn’t they choose another town? Or another state. Or another country or continent? Why New-York? Maybe because it was the only town in the world where you could destroy a car while fighting a killer flying robot and receive a /complain/ about it…Something like that.

 

For a moment, the silence was only broken by the sound of cars, people, and traffic. Everything that made New-York so alive. Even after an attack. It’s impossible to kill the city that never sleeps after all. (See Tony Stark, the man who never sleeps as well. Very hard to kill too…). But then, after another sip of his beer, Johnny sighed and shrugged. “Hard to describe. Amazing. You feel free. I’d bring you with me but I’m not sure you’d be able to stand my hotness.” He finally replied as he turned his head to look at Steve, a smirk on his lips. 

Steve snorted at that and shook his head. “You’re just afraid you’d be too weak to lift all my muscles.” He replied quietly, a matching smirk on his lips before looking back down at the road under his feet.  
No word was said after that. They both didn’t need it. They may have looked almost the same yet been completely different, they were friends. They understood each other. They just knew.  
And under their feet, New-York still lived, indifferent. 

 

…

 

It must have seemed weird for the other, to see the Human Torch and Captain America be so close. Yet they all ended accepting it and well, nobody complained. Well nobody complained too much. They were of course playing with the fact they looked alike. For example, Fury was still mad at them –well most exactly Storm since, of course, the Captain was too perfect to even think about that- for scaring everybody the day Captain America had burst into flames and started flying after yelling ‘flame on’. Yet it had been really funny. Except for the fact that Steve had been close to make his next mission naked, but that was another story. 

 

So yeah, everything was fine. Everybody started to understand that Steve wasn’t maybe the little prude he’d seemed to be. Clint had found out when Steve had walked almost naked from his bathroom to grab an apple in the kitchen since he was hungry –he was always hungry but it wasn’t a reason- and instead of blushing or apologizing as the archer had expected, he’d ended in front of a dripping wet /blinking/ blonde, letting a gapping –and maybe blushing a bit- marksman in the kitchen. The day after that, Natasha had patted Steve on the shoulder with a faint smile and an ‘Amazing job for breaking Clint.’

Thor had found out when he’d walked into Steve making out with a pretty brunette in bar, and Steve still wondered how the Asgardian had managed to keep it for himself for so long and not even speak about that with him or anybody else. 

Bruce for his part didn’t really found out, he just…guessed. The man was good for that. Maybe even better than Natasha. A whole life of running away taught you to learn quickly about people apparently. They never really talked about it but the knowing looks Bruce shoot Steve were worth all kind of conversations. 

 

The only one in the tower still left in the dark – SHIELD didn’t weight in the equation since it wasn’t Fury’s business after all-, strangely, the one left was Tony. He was a genius. Owned the most developed AI ever created. And yet he seemed…oblivious. No he didn’t seem. He was completely oblivious and as blind as a man like him could be. Or maybe he was too lost into his whole Captain America worship to even see the obvious. Anyway, he was the only one left behind and Steve, after all this time living in the Tower with him, couldn’t find the strength to tell him. It’s not like he was afraid but…Maybe he didn’t want to disappoint Tony’s expectation. 

So yeah, they all knew about him, and Steve enjoyed those times where he could be himself. It wasn’t anything like when he was still living in his own apartment, no parties, no rough make out or whatever. Just friendship and good moments shared. Mostly with Johnny in and out of the tower –mostly outside in fact, since the whole ‘twin’ thing had quite an effect on the girls. 

 

…

 

And time passed. Flew. Things where looking up for Steve. Not that he wasn’t happy. But he wasn’t…whole. One part of him was still left in the ice, in the plane. In the past. He had friends. He had a team. Hell he did even have a BFF in the place of Storm. And a pocket dictionary to learn the slang he’d missed in those 70 years. But sometimes it wasn’t enough to fill the blank he felt. So during these times he always ended on the rooftop of the tower. And strangely he was never alone when it happened. He could stay for hours up there, not even feeling the cold or the rain, but he never was alone. Sometimes it was Johnny. Sometimes Natasha –they ended making out once again up there- or Clint. But strangely, most of the time, it was Tony. Tony who didn’t have time to eat or sleep. Tony who was loud and cynical. Tony who was like Steve. Broken yet hiding it. They were all broken after all. Nobody could be a part of the Avengers without issues apparently; it was like a necessary condition of recruitment. Yet Tony and Steve maybe shared the most. They both were public figures. Broken yet having to shine and smile.

 

And yet, despite his IQ far above average, Tony seemed happy to fool himself and think that Captain America was Steve Rogers and that Steve Rogers was low on the uptake when it came to technology. That Steve Rogers was a prude virgin afraid of swearing. 

 

And the weirdest? Nobody seemed to want to correct him. Which was weird because Clint would have loved to correct him about something like him being wrong about Captain America. But apparently they all kept it secret. Even Thor which was more than disturbing since the guy was as subtle as a tank. And loud. Very loud. Especially when his ‘Lady Jane’ was invited. Well said Lady wasn’t rally stealthy as well but it wasn’t really the matter there…

So yeah, things weren’t that bad. Fighting, learning to live with the other, their issues. Laughing, joking. Steve didn’t have much to complain about. Not really. 

But of course, nothing is supposed to stay calm. That was the calm before the tempest.


	11. Get it Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Johnny start a new game. A very, very interesting new game.

Get it hot: 

Of course it began suddenly. Better than a firework on a 4th July. And yet Steve, the man with a plan, didn’t even plan it beforehand.

And for once, it was Steve’s fault. Well, Johnny was implied but well, it’s mainly Steve’s fault at first. He’d never thought that his punch would have sent the punching-ball flying so far. And surely not into the ventilation system. 

He couldn’t have guessed either that, when there wasn’t any cooler system left, a heat wave would hit New-York. He was Captain America, not a psychic for God’s sake.

 

It would have been perfectly fine if not for what everybody would now call the ‘Popsicle Accident’. THE accident which started everything.   
But first of all, let’s replace the context:

The scene: Johnny, Clint and Steve in the kitchen trying to find something cool and fresh while sweating a lot since it’s really, really incredibly hot in there. No pun intended, Storm doesn’t have anything to do with that. And if he had, the others would make sure he stopped quickly enough. And maybe not in the nicest way. But Johnny's not an idiot depsite what people might think. 

The culprit: The popsicles they are all eating. Or licking, since everybody had its own way of eating ice-cream after all. Well, you've got biting too but apparently super-heroes don't like that. 

The victim: Tony Stark. 

 

Now let's start with the story. Three big men full of muscles eating popsicles in a kitchen. Not really common but there’s always worse. Especially when one of these guys can turn into a big ball of fire. But what if two of them look almost perfectly alike and the three of them are –despite what some billionaire might think- actually well versed into dirty jokes? That’s when it becomes fun…

 

That’s how the scene went:

“Steve, you’ve got ice on your chin, never learnt to eat a popsicle or what?” Started Clint with a grin, perched on top of the fridge as he bit into his own popsicle. (Yes, you read that perfectly well, on top of the fridge. As usual. But what to expect from a guy code-named Hawkeye?) 

Steve frowned at that and lifted his hand to wipe himself but a hand stopped him. 

“Wait, let me help you.” Suddenly said Johnny as he batted Steve’s hand away, leaning forward. And grinning as well. The ‘I’m about to do something you’ll like and the others will regret’ one. The one Steve knew too well and meant that, if Steve had been the guy with a stick-up in the ass like the media used to show Captain America as, he’d have ended as red as a tomato. Or running away. But since Steve wasn’t like that and there was no way he would hide it (since Clint knew more or less the truth and the others weren't there) , the blonde Soldier didn’t move and watched as Johnny leant forward to…well, to lick his chin as he looked up as Steve. Steve who only rolled his eyes as Clint almost chocked on his ice-cream, because it’s not every day you’ve got to see two gorgeous guys licking each other. Well one licking the other. Not the same but not less hot. 

Everything could have ended like that. Just a small joke, Steve not reacting and everybody going back to their own Popsicle. Yet it wasn’t. And the comfortable silence was broken by a loud bang and a “Ow fuck!”.  
Three heads turned sharply toward the door…to see Tony holding his nose, his other hand leaning against the doorway. He must have been hanging in the living room and passed next to the kitchen or something like that. But it wasn’t the matter. The matter was that the billionaire just…missed the door and ended crashing into the wall instead.

Dumbfounded, Johnny stared at him with wide eyes, ice forgotten in his hand and shot Steve a weird look. 

“Oh my, I can’t…You just…You missed the door…JARVIS is this recorded?” Asked Clint, half laughing as he jumped to the floor to see if Tony was alright.

“No it’s not and it’s deleted right now.” Snapped Tony as he patted the bridge of his nose, completely ignoring Clint, his eyes darting between Steve, Johnny and the Popsicle into their hands.

“Done Sir.” Simply replied the AI, tearing out a groan from Clint. 

Tony shot him a glare. And too busy to kill the archer with his eyes, he completely missed the mischievous glance Johnny and Steve shared, the same grin appearing on their lips. And if Natasha can be scary when angry, if there’s something that must be more feared than that, it’s when those two blondes are sharing the same smirk. Because it means only one thing. They are going to have fun, and it's about time for the Avengers –and here especially Tony- to learn about their shenanigans.

Tony kept glaring at Clint for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes as the archer snickered and patted him on the shoulder with a comment about ‘age’ and ‘needing to buy some glasses’. But he had to stop as Tony seemed to froze, looking over his shoulder. Turning slowly, he blinked, trying to understand what was going on as Tony’s jaw fell and almost hit the floor.  
In front of them, Steve shook his head, shooting a last worried glance at Tony.

 

“Your ice-cream is melting tight pants, take care of it or I’ll have to lick it everywhere.” Said suddenly Johnny as Steve shot him what could be interpreted as an embarrassed look before licking the melted ice. Sensually. And slowly. His tongue swirling in top of it before moving his hand up and licking his fingers where some ice had melted over them. At the same time, Johnny started to suck his own, taking a bite of it before licking his lips with a soft moan. 

A loud gasp made both blond stop to look toward the door where both Tony and Clint where looking at them with wide eyes. Clint’s look was…shocked yet somehow a bit aroused. Tony’s eyes were…definitely hungry. Dilated pupils and all that jazz. 

A few seconds passed, the silence only broken by the rough sound of quickening breaths and the humming of the fridge, time suspended around them. It was Clint who broke it when he gulped loudly.

“I swear guys, I’m not gay. But that was hot. Hawkeye out, I need a shower.” He let out before disappearing through the doorway, letting Tony still staring at Johnny and Steve. Both blondes ignoring him and kept going; only glancing at him from time to time. Tony was like…frozen, eyes darting from Johnny to Steve, their lips, the ice-creams. Then he blinked, cleared his throat and muttered something about a timer before turning and disappearing. Correction. Running away.

Both blonds waited a moment, Steve biting his lower lip as he looked back at Johnny. They stayed silent a moment before bursting out laughing. None of them could have expected something like that from Tony Stark. And they were surely not going to stop there. Absolutely not.  
The shark-like grin appeared on their lips again, along with a calculating light in their eyes. This was only the beginning of fun times. Very fun times.  
And it was more than time for Tony to learn the truth about Steve Rogers.

 

…

 

And indeed it was. This Popsicle incident was the beginning of a new era where Johnny almost started to live in the Tower, always sticking next to Steve. Planning. They didn’t rush things of course, they needed to plan everything meticulously, prepare everything. You don’t catch a Tony Stark easily after all… Well, it helps to have a guy whose nickname is 'the man with a plan' in the case, though. . 

 

The next event took place exactly two weeks after that. With the pretense of taking Steve to learn about the big bad world, Johnny told everybody that he was going to bring Steve into a discotheque and that nobody else was invited since they would be mean with him and make fun of him. Childish but the knowing smiles he received from everybody meant enough. Well everybody except Tony since he wasn’t here and didn’t care since he was busy working on his armor, again.

But Johnny made it clear enough that he intended to bring Steve along. And he did. The night was absolutely fun, and if Steve had to watch out not to act too freely, just in case Tony followed –since he was the target after all- they still spent a very good time. But this wasn’t the goal of all of this. Not what was planned was the conversation they started as soon as Tony walked in to grab a mug of coffee like he always did. 

 

They just waited for him to settle on a stool before walking.

“What?! Don’t tell me you didn’t like the Blowjob! It was perfect! ” Started Johnny as they walking in to drink some coffee as well. They froze at the same time as Tony almost choked on his coffee, spilling it everywhere and coughing. 

“Hey, you’re alright Tony?” Asked Steve softly as Johnny poured two mugs before handing one to Steve.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just…nothing, keep going, go on…” Replied Tony before clearing his throat. Steve patted his back and turned his head toward Johnny –they exchanged a grin but it flew over Tony’s head, to busy looking intensively at his tablet. 

“The Blowjob was fine.” Started Steve as if nothing happened. “But come on, don’t tell me the Deep Throat after that was a bit too much.” He added with a small shrug, feeling Tony tense next to him, gulping with some difficulty and definitely crossing his legs, making his best to hide the fact that he was listening with interest.

“You’ll have to admit that it’s still better than the third one. What was his name?...Wait, the…pink one, what was its name?” Replied Johnny with a frown, Tony looking up toward them, an eyebrow lifted, trying to understand what there were talking about. 

“Come on, only three cocktail and you can’t even remember its name?” Shot back Steve with a smile. “The pink one was a Cupid. I still don’t know why the barman kept offering them to us but it wasn’t that bad…” He added, quickly turning his head toward Tony as he let out a small strangled sound. 

“You guys were talking about…cocktails?” He asked with a weak voice, looking at Steve then at Johnny. 

“Yes, of course, what do you think we were talking about?” Replied Steve with a small frown and an innocent look on his face, head slightly tilted to the side. 

“Uh…Nothing. You can talk about whatever you want. Really.” Let out Tony as he stood up. “Gotta go guy, got a meeting. Sorry. See you later.” He added as he made a beeline for the door, disappearing quickly, letting both tablet and coffee behind him.

 

He left so quickly that he didn’t even notice Johnny and Steve sharing a high-five in his back. As well as Johnny letting out a “This is going to be so much fun.”


	12. Let there be rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyting started almost innocently.  
> Until it's not anymore.
> 
> In a nutshell? The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, dear readers!
> 
> I'll do my best to keep updating regularly from now on!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, suggestions are loved, don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story so far and what you would expect to come next!!

"This is going to be so much fun." Had said Johnny.

And fun it was. Really. A lot actually. First of all because it allowed Steve to think about something else than his destroyed place, his destroyed time and all the destroyed things he would usually have been worrying about. And then because he couldn’t get over the look Tony sent their way when Johnny and he walked past him together. It was… calculative. Not cold, much more of the contrary, heated but still cautious and reserved.

 

Which was weird in a sense because everybody knew Tony Stark was a ‘playboy billionaire genius philanthropist’. The only problem was that, despite Johnny’s and Steve’s constant –innocent- teasing, the playboy part was still nowhere to be seen. It was disturbing. Really. You could expect the man to try to jump their bones as soon as they were alone in a room. Or call some hookers and start an orgy or some crap like that. That’s what you would expect from Tony Stark. Well that was what Steve expected from Tony Stark at least. But none of that happened. Nothing at all happened actually. Tony kept watching. Commenting too. Listening to their innuendos with an exquisite concentration. But nothing more. 

And to some extent, it drove Steve crazy. More than it did drive Johnny crazy at least. Well, Johnny was already a bit crazy in a sense. Not in a bad sense of the word though. It was…refreshing actually. To have someone who didn’t care much about the protocols and the ‘what people might say’ stuff. Not that Steve was pushing the other blond to do so, but it reminded him of Bucky in a sense.  
Bucky, the good ol’ Bucky who spent his time flirting and charming all the ladies in town, be there little girls or grandmas, just because he was like that. He liked women and liked to please them. Not that he complained when a gorgeous woman fell in bed with him and do the horizontal tango. But he was just like that. 

And in a sense, Johnny was the same. Despite his cockiness and his brash attitude, he was the kind of guy who liked to see genuine smiles on people’s lips. He was full of contrasts actually. Full of bravado, one would dare to say full of fire within too. But on the other hand he was…soft. Loving his sister fiercely, helping his friends –and yes, taunting Ben counted as helping- and helping the world because he could do it. The rest was, somehow, just a persona for the media.

So, yeah, this whole situation was both completely relaxing and yet really disturbing for Steve. But he wasn’t complaining. Definitely not. Not when he finally something –or in this precise case someone- to hold on to. He still went to visit what was left of his old friend from time to time. He still kept nights lying awake on his bed, remembering old times, missed connections and running away from nightmares. But his heart felt lighter. And maybe the others could see it as well in the way he was slowly relaxing around them.  
He joked with them from time to time, but never to the extent he usually joked with Johnny. He just couldn’t right now. He had to be their leader and he couldn’t allow himself –in his mind at least- to act the same way he acted toward Johnny with them. Only Clint managed to get Steve to relax a bit more. They didn’t know why, it just…was like that. They’d usually share a beer the rare times Clint was over in the tower and not on mission or disciplinary commission for almost destroying the world or something like that.

 

So in the end, things weren’t perfect. But they were getting better. 

 

Except for Tony. Tony was still the mystery he’d been since their first encounter. Transparent in the emotions he let his expressive eyes carry yet closed and unreadable. And the more time passed, the more Steve grew curious. And, let’s be honest, frustrated. 

And the more frustrated he was, the more bold their shenanigans turned to be. 

 

It started with the ‘cocktail’ conversation full of innuendos. The Blowjob, capital B as Johnny used to call it.  
Then the two blonds lashed out and the next two months turned into a whole and complex hide and seek game where Johnny would ‘put’ Steve into what would usually be embarrassing or very suggestive situation and Steve only reacted with an innocent candor only years of practice as a small sick boy trying to survive in a harsh world by charming grown women and old ladies would manage to pull out. Which was exactly what Steve had been doing. Not that Steve had been stealing from them, he would never have dared to fathom that. But it sometimes a smile and a candid face were more efficient to get a chocolate than anything else. 

 

 

If Susan had emitted a couple of doubts and fears about the way Johnny seemed to treat Steve, the soldier quickly toned it down. And it wasn’t like the others paid much attention to it. 

 

Thor was busy running between his duties on Asgard and his duties toward Jane. Hard to tell which one of the country or the woman was more demanding though. But Thor liked it, so nobody complained.

 

Natasha was barely there and if Clint had already shared his thoughts with the spy, she hadn’t said a word. It wasn’t her business and Steve knew she respected his decision. They didn’t sleep together again but they hadn’t cut all bridges either. She came to his floor from time to time and they would just share a beer without a word, Natasha curling into a loveseat, reading some Russian novel was Steve sketched or watch some crap TV. It was enough for both of them. A friendship shared in silence, a moment to them to relax and be themselves without being afraid of the other’s judgment. It was nice and completely different from Steve’s usual banter with Johnny. And Steve could tell Natasha appreciated it as well, the rare time she came over to stay for a couple of hours.  
Bruce was almost never there. Not that he didn’t care about them but between the missions where he was usually requested as Hulk on the field, his usual researches eating his time and the missions he did by himself in India, the man had little time left to care about Steve’s behavior. In fact, he even seemed to appreciate it, this content half-sad, half self-depreciating smile on his lips as he watched Johnny’s and Steve’s exchanges.

 

Clint…Well, Clint didn’t care. Heck, he usually even ended taking part of the joke, dropping innuendos here and there. Once the first initial shock passed –Johnny had teased him a lot about the cold shower part from the popsicle event- he’d revealed himself to be…His usual self actually. Joking, perching himself on inappropriate places. Nothing more. But well, since he and Natasha were talking a lot too, it must have meant that the marksman cared little about that either. 

 

And now, the mystery left was Tony. Tony who watched intently. Made his best not to look like he was listening to their every word. Tony who wasn’t reacting at all despite the mischievous duo’s attempts to make him react. 

 

They’d tried almost everything:

Johnny had brought Steve along with him and they’d been shopping. Steve had walked back to the tower with an handful of ‘modern’ clothes, wearing the slimmest pair of jeans he’d ever walked across and a V-neck shirt so small it seemed plastered to his frame. They’d been asked out height time on their way back. Six women and two men. And the old lady didn’t count since she’d always asked if they were twins and started to tell them the story about how she’d ended falling in bed with twins someday, only to finish by stating she wished they’d been as hot as them. Both Johnny and Steve had laughed at that. And they laughed even harder when Tony got stuck in the elevator with them as they headed back to Steve’s floor. The genius’ eyes had widened almost comically once again and he’d given Steve a double take before stepping into the elevator without a word. He only commented about the credit card having been used a lot. And if both Johnny and Steve brushed against the smaller man as they stepped out of the elevator, there was no proof this had been done in purpose. And Steve did /not/ catch Tony ogling at his ass. 

 

After that, there had been the discotheque one. Claiming that Steve was starting to get used to modern life, Johnny had organized a huge party where were invited both Avengers and Fantastic Four. One fourth of the last was represented –meaning only Johnny was here- but on the other side Clint, Steve and Tony tagged along. And strangely, Tony left quite early this night, stating he had an important meeting the morning after. Johnny just suggested that the sight of Johnny grinding against Steve had maybe been a bit too much for his futuristic sensibilities, making Clint howl in laughter. That night Steve went to Johnny’s place along with two girls and let’s say they didn’t play scrabble all night long. 

 

They didn’t stop there of course. Waiting a couple of weeks, they organized a picnic on the beach. Well, on one of Tony’s many private beaches. There was some kind of… pause in the criminal activity and, since it didn’t happen really often, the best was to make the best use of it. They all had a lot of fun actually. Well, they may or may not have almost had a heart attack when Bruce hulked out in the middle of a party of beach-volley, but apparently big green only wanted to go scuba diving. The huge shark he brought back was greatly appreciated for dinner.  
Strangely, Stark came over as well. But it could as well have been some kind of manoeuver from Pepper’s part to have Tony away from his tech for a little while. It didn’t stop the billionaire from complaining and whining all the time it took them to reach for the beach though. The fact was he was a lot less talkative when it was time for everybody to drop the clothes and change into swimsuits. And if Johnny’s trunks were loose and riding dangerously low on his lips, Steve tight swimsuit left very little to the imagination, all of this while letting in place the whole ‘old-fashioned’ tone. In a word? Perfection.  
Tony stayed silent after that. He tinkered all day long with a tablet he’d managed to hide from Pepper, hiding under a parasol wearing trunks and a shirt. But he didn’t do anything. Didn’t comment when Johnny jumped on top of Steve, making him fall on the water, the scene almost out of the beginning of a porno. He didn’t comment when Johnny put sunscreen on Steve’s back while joking about having to protect Steve’s skin from /burns/.

 

Even later, when they came back, and weeks later, despite Johnny’s and Steve’s taunting, their constant jokes and innocent innuendos, he didn’t react. 

 

 

And it drove Steve completely mad.


	13. Rock N Roll Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of this. This being sex, drugs and rock'n'roll. Mostly. Not that Steve will complain.

There are a lot of things we can’t control. Like Time. Like the ocean or any of those forces the nature opposes to us constantly. Despite that we try. We try over and over again to control them and we are happy to think we managed to do it when a simple breath of one of those forces could destroy everything we already made.  
And despite all our rules, all our genius, all our codes and all our efforts –and let’s be honest, our stupidity- there’s one thing we usually tend to forget and which is one of those greater forces. A hidden one maybe, buried deep within ourselves, but more powerful than anything: the Mind. The mind is wild, strong. It cannot be controlled despite all our efforts. Only guided toward one direction or another before moving on its own half a second later. You can’t control it entirely. No matter how trained you are.

 

And, at this point, it’s exactly Steve’s problem.

 

Not that the super soldier felt like he was going to turn crazy, or into some sort of psychopath but… well, his mind…there was definitely something wrong with it. The reason? Tony Stark. The one and only. Not that the man was doing anything to Steve for the man to believe that. But that was exactly the problem. Tony was doing /nothing/. Actually nothing despite Johnny’s and Steve’s taunting. Nothing but a couple of curious glances and some raised eyebrows here and there. No blush like the first time, no hitting on any of them. No flirting, no comments, nothing. Absolutely nothing. And if this lack of reaction could be interpreted as a lack of interest for anything else. But, come on, if Tony Stark we’re talking about. There has to be some reaction to expect. Anything.  
But no. Nothing. Nothing came, no matter what Steve and Johnny did. And it’s not hard to tell they almost tried everything. Well, there were some barriers they didn’t cross, but it hadn’t been far from it. And Tony hadn’t reacted. Even Thor had made a comment at some point, and the guy was only flying there when they needed him to fight against a super villain. 

 

If Johnny didn’t seem to mind, Steve couldn’t help but think about it. Was there something wrong? Was there something going on? Was Stark hiding something? Again and again, his perfect memory was playing every moment they’d shared, trying to find something, a clue, whatever he could interpret as a reaction from the genius. But nothing came. Never.  
After a moment, Steve has to realize that, yes, he was now obsessed by Tony Stark. He couldn’t help but wonder what was Tony thinking when talking with Johnny and him. What could cross his mind when he would stumble upon them making one of them making one of their dirty jokes. He couldn’t help but try to guess what was going on behind those big expressive eyes. And the worse was that, despite all his training, all his skills, Tony remained a puzzle Steve couldn’t solve. A mystery. An obsession.

 

However, it turned for the worse sometime after Johnny and he pulled another joke, effectively managing to make Clint blush, which wasn’t that easy and then felt like quite an achievement for both blonds. But once again, Tony had barely reacted, lifted an eyebrow and shrugged before leaving the room without a comment. The incident hadn’t stayed unnoticed though, and Natasha had kept picking on Clint for a while, trying to see if she could coerce the marksman to blush again without much success.  
But this wasn’t what started everything. Well, it didn’t start anything, but it did push everything up a completely new level.  
It happened the same night as this incident actually. Steve was sleeping in his room. The temperature was high, as usual since the soldier still had problems sleeping when it was cold. He was sprawled on top of his bed, sheets tangled around his limps when something – a noise, a motion, he couldn’t tell at first- woke him up. He didn’t startle, just opened his eyes suddenly. He knew there was someone in his room, but moving would be warning the intruder that he was awake. Which was the last thing he wanted. Keeping his breathing slow and measured, he crooked an eye open, trying to see who was in his room, but a voice interrupted him. 

 

“I know you’re awake, Steve.” The tone had been quiet, the voice low, measured. But Steve rolled around immediately, sheets tangling even more tightly around him as he tried to hide himself from…

 

“Tony…What are you doing there.” Breathed out the blonde, surprise in his voice as the last hints of sleep disappeared from his brain. 

 

“I know how you look at me.” Continued Tony, leaning against the doorway, his whole attitude languid and dangerous. “I feel your stare. I feel your eyes on me. All the time. Burning holes into my skin. Trying to figure me out.” He added, and damn his voice was so low it was almost a purr. And Steve couldn’t help but clear his throat, feeling his mouth go dry in a split second. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Tony.” Replied Steve slowly, grip tightening over the sheets as Tony walked in and closed the door behind him. “What are you doing, Tony?” He asked, voice turning more high-pitched as the brunet leaned against the door, a hot laugh escaping the genius’ lips. 

 

“You still don’t know? Steve, come on, I thought you were smarter than that.” Whispered Tony, a shark like grin on his lips. “ I bet you already know, Steven. Hidden somewhere, deep in your mind. The thought already crossed your mind a couple of times, I’m sure. You want to know what I hide, under this persona. Under those expensive clothes.” He added slowly as he started to walk toward the bed, looking like a panther ready to pounce, eyes digging holes into Steve’s skin, hungrily roaming over his body, sending fire into each of his nerves, shivers crossing his spine. 

 

“N-no. I still…I still don’t know why you’re here Tony. You…Are you drunk?” He asked instead, trying to ignore how he suddenly felt, feeling like bursting out of his skin, feeling hotter and hotter. 

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you, Steven.” Purred Tony as he finally reached for the bed. Slowly crawling on top of it and toward Steve who was now standing completely frozen, eyes on the brunet, Tony was smirking dangerously. Hungrily. Then, after a couple of seconds later –which seemed to have been years- Tony pushed Steve backwards, forcing him to lie down on the bed as he straddled his hips. Steve who didn’t even think about resisting, mind now completely blank. 

 

“Are you sure you still don’t have any idea, gorgeous?” Breathed out Tony as he leaned forward, lips brushing against Steve’s as his hands settled on the blonds biceps. “Because I know you’ve been dreaming about that.” He whispered before shifting his hips to grind down over Steve’s crotch, mouthing along Steve’s jaw and neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses over Steve’s heated skin. 

 

A groan escaped Steve’s lips as the motions, melting under Tony’s touches, hands reaching out to grab Tony’s hips as his brain short-circuited even more. “Tony…are you…” He started, not even sure if he could manage to articulate more than a sentence at this point, too lost in emotions and sensations he didn’t remember feeling for a long time.  
“Shh, don’t talk Steven. Let me do all the work. Let me take care of your problem.” Whispered Tony against Steve’s skin, hands moving to lift the shirt the blond was currently wearing and soon leaving a trail of nips and kisses over Steve’s abs and navel, licking his skin and moving down, down, always down, until his hands reached for Steve’s underwear, tucking it down slowly, so slowly. Until fresh air finally came in contact with his cock, now fully erect, flushed and red between Steve’s legs.

 

A hot puff of air hit his skin and it took Steve a moment to realize that Tony was laughing softly not making a sound as he did so. The realization made Steve moan and his hands left the sheets he’d been gripped so far before reaching out to grab Tony’s hair, closing over his locks tightly. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it, Steven. Just like that.” Purred Tony, breath ghosting over Steve’s cock. “I know you’ve been dreaming of that for a long time.” He added before slowly moving down, lips closing around the head of Steve’s cock…

 

…and that’s when Steve woke up with a loud gasp. He was covered with sweat, panting loudly, and he could bet he was completely flushed. And hard. He had the most painful hard-on he remembered ever having so far.

A dream. It had been a dream. A very vivid and very realistic dream. And a very arousing one as well. Forcing himself to calm down, Steve closed his eyes and rolled on the bed, the friction of the sheets over his erection sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body. He hadn’t made such a dream in a long time. And waking up like that wasn’t such a common occurrence like that. 

 

A groan left his lips as he thought about this dream, hips rolling on the sheets despite himself. He hesitated for some time but finally shifted, slipping a hand into his underwear and closing around his cock, hips bucking once again at the contact. Another groan left his lips as he started to move his hand over his erection, breath turning more and more ragged as his rhythm became more erratic. And after a moment, it was with Tony’s name on his lips that he came. In his underwear. Like a damn teenager. 

Breaths still short, Steve let himself ride the wave of bliss that followed his orgasm before rolling once again with a groan and standing up with a sigh. A shower. He needed a shower. A cold shower certainly. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve stripped, throwing his now dirty clothes in a corner of the room before stepping into the shower, letting water start to fall over him, first cold before turning it hot. Hotter than any usual human could stand but he didn’t care. His mind was too busy thinking again and again about what had just happened. Closing his eyes, Steve took a deep breath and let his forehead fall against the glass wall of the shower. 

Tony’s scent, his touch. The look he’d shot him, the way he’d crawled over the bed toward him. All of this had seemed so…so real. Opening his eyes, Steve let out a shaky breath he couldn’t remember having been holding so far. Looking down, the soldier let out a groan. An irritated one this time. Well, he was hard again.

 

Shaking his head, Steve reached down slowly, hand closing around his cock. He had a problem. He had a big problem.

A big and serious problem and he was in deep trouble…


	14. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, thank you everyone for your messages, it gave me the inspiration I had been lacking so far to keep going. It's nice to know people are willing to read the adventures of our Super Soldier.
> 
> So sorry again for the delay, reviews, critics, comments and opinions on what's going to happen always received with pleasure!

The morning after was pure torture too. Not that anybody knew what had happened, but Steve couldn’t help but feel…ashamed. He had never done anything like that. Not towards one of his teammates and, to be honest, he didn’t really know what to make of it. Should he ignore it? Should he try to understand what had made both his brain and little soldier react like that?  
  
Completely dazed and distracted, the blond still walked out of his room early, as usual. He was a man of habit and he wasn’t going to mope in his room for hours when Saturday mornings were usually greeted by the sight of Bruce making them a whole breakfast with pancakes, tea, coffee, croissants and everything you could imagine. Nobody really knew why such a tradition had been started nor how but…The habit had stayed. And since nobody had complained so far, it was probably made to keep going on for a while.  
Clint was already there too when Steve arrived in the kitchen, wearing what terrifyingly looked like a crocodile onesie. Something like that. Steve didn’t want to investigate the subject. Not now. And spotting the look Bruce sent him, neither did the other man.  
  
“Still working hard on the breakfast, Bruce?”  
  
Stated Steve as he leaned against the (well, one of the) kitchen’s slash dining room counters. It was Stark Tower after all, everything was big and functional.  
  
“Well someone has to keep feeding you, ri…Steve are you alright?”  
  
Started to answer Bruce as he looked over his shoulder to smile at Steve. But he apparently had to stop mid-sentence, the hint of a perplexed frown appearing on his face as he studied Steve’s current expression. But, of course, his concern just caught Clint’s attention and made him look up from the bowl of colored cereals he’d been moping into so far.  
  
“Oh god. Cap? Are you….blushing?”  
  
Asked the marksman, wonder, mischief and amazement in his voice as he leaned forward. And at this point Steve definitely didn’t like his expression. But there was nothing he could do. Thinking about Tony’s big things made him think about /Tony’s/ big things and for a moment he was lost in his thoughts, wondering if those were really big or not. But he had apparently been blushing. And caught by both Bruce and Clint.  
  
And now? Now Bruce was shifting from foot to foot nervously, eyeing Steve as if he was about to drop dear on the floor. And Clint? Clint looked like Christmas had just arrived in advance.  
  
“You’re blushing Cap. Why are you blushing? You never blush. You made ME blush. But I never saw you blush. Would the Captain be thinking about someone, maybe?”  
Drawled the archer as he stood up, slowly making his way toward Steve, a wide shit eating grin on his lips.  
  
He was walking silently, sinuously. Like Tony in Steve’s dream. Something Steve hadn’t needed to think about right now, thank you very much. But now he was and Clint was getting dangerously close and…  
  
And for the first time in more than ninety years, the guy from Brooklyn did something he never thought he would do. He ran away. Well, he didn’t exactly run away. He just shrugged, ran his fingers through his hair and muttered something that sounded a lot like “Just not feeling well that’s all.” Before heading out of the room. He did grab a plate full of pancakes though, because Bruce’s cooking was indeed that good.  
  
But the blond didn’t miss the smile that Clint shot him. Oh gosh. He was in trouble. In deep trouble. Because this? Clint wasn’t going to let him this down. So, yeah. Steve ran, pancakes in hands.  
  
And, of course, since some days were just like that, Steve almost ran into Tony Stark himself, barely managing to catch the plate of pancakes before dropping any of them. Tony who was wearing dirty rugged jeans and a wife beater. Tony who had a streak of motor oil on his cheek. Tony who had apparently just woken up and was on a caffeine rampage, looking for any coffee he could find.  
  
“Oh. Hey. Hi.” Blurted out Steve. And with that he just quickly walked past Tony and back to his room. Yeah. He was running away. Him. This was so unlike him. Seriously, everybody he had known so far must be rolling in their tombs at the thought.  
  
He was so busy escaping both Clint and Tony that he completely missed the faint yet very discernable smirk on Tony’s lips. His bad. And he did miss the look Clint and Tony exchanged as well, because he would have been way much more cautious otherwise. Way much more cautious.  
  
  
____________________________

  


This was the beginning of the end. Truly. Because everything had been nice so far. Steve and Johnny had a good time, laughed at the other’s expanse, went out, drank and fucked. This kind of stuff. But now? Now everything had changed.  
  
The next time Steve and Johnny had tried a joke (it involved switching costumes and showing off a bit), they had been welcomed with little smiles and a “Someone making you hot and bothered, Cap?” that promptly managed to cool down Steve’s enthusiasm while heating up his cheeks.  
  
Johnny had had to drag Steve away to study this new phenomenon because months of debauchery had never managed to make Steve blush the way Clint had managed to do with just one comment. This was crazy.  
  
So now Clint was everywhere. Making comments. Giving back as much as he got, everything to get a payback for the time the two had made him blush in Natasha’s presence. Natasha who hadn’t been helpful at all and kept throwing Steve pointed looks and little grins. They had never slept together again but she still came over in his room sometimes, sometimes with a book, sometimes with nail polish. They didn’t speak much to be honest, just bantered about little subject of little importance, but Steve knew that she appreciated that. Appreciated that she could lower her masks for a moment. And they never spoke about it. She just knew when Steve was alone and brooding as Steve knew when she needed to speak about manicure or weapon training. Easy friendship.  
  
And for once in his life, Steve wished he could have Clint coming over to paint his nails as well because this? This was killing him. He had never blushed in his life. Well at least not like that. He had killed people, fucked men, women, both at the time, heck, he had never been complicated when it came to sex. But this? This was different and he had no idea why. Maybe because no matter how much he dreamt about…that, he would never see the real deal since Tony was everything but interested in him, still ignoring him most of the time. Or maybe it was just…He didn’t know. Didn’t have the patience for that kind of stuff either.  
  
So he just avoided Clint. And Tony. And Natasha because she kept looking at him like she knew everything –which she didn’t, she just looked like it-. And Bruce because he kept looking worriedly at him, trying to make Steve talk about his problems over cups of chamomile and biscuits. Not that those weren’t good but…Steve didn’t even know what to talk about so, better not do anything about that.  
  
A week passed this way, and Steve was feeling…Kinda down. Something like that. He had no words for it he just…The dreams didn’t stop okay? He could see Tony everywhere in his dreams, noticing him, finally reacting to Johnny’s and his schemes. He could see him suck his cock too, or ride it, leaving him hot and hard when he woke up. He could see him everywhere in his dreams. But never during the day. And it made him crazy.  
  
Hence why he ended up moving to Johnny’s place for a couple of days. Because something was definitely wrong with him and Clint’s insistence in paying him back and making him regret wasn’t helping at all. 

 

The first day was nice. No villains to fight, hence a huge take away order, some beers and a movie, leaving the apartment quite dirty but in a…let’s say male fashion kind of way. The kind you can clean up easily if you are willing to do it. Except nor Steve neither Johnny were willing to do anything about it right now. So they just…did nothing and stayed in their boxers all day long since apparently Johnny could be a sensitive asshole when he wanted to be and stayed with Steve through his existential crisis.  
  
The second day was more or less the same except they got a visit from Natasha who brought over apology cupcakes from Clint who seemed to be very upset about the fact that he had made Steve leave like that. Well, Natasha said Clint had made the cupcakes as an apology on his own but…well, Steve knew Natasha by now and the way she told them this story was more than enough for the two blonds to imagine the scene. Yup, definitely not a spontaneous decision then.  
  
But the moment passed and after a critical look around that had Steve and Johnny start cleaning around without thinking, the redhead left with a last pointed look at Steve. Okay, well either something fishy was going on or Steve was reading too much into that. It was decided that Steve would go back to Stark’s tower on the third day. 

  


 

Turned out Clint had definitely replaced the cupcake’s flour with weed in high dose. Like extra pure weed that apparently even a four-time faster metabolism couldn’t get rid of in less than two minutes. This had certainly something to do with some help from the scientific side. Not that the two blonds were in any state to think about that.  
They ended singing a karaoke with their underwear on their head, opening the door for a very angry lady that quickly changed her mind when they opened the door to greet her and turned around while muttering obscenities. Johnny manage to set half of the kitchen on fire while Steve moved every piece of furniture slightly to the left before laughing his ass off as Johnny bumped into everything until he set the couch on fire. At this point they got angry and made pasta for a regiment and ate everything before relocating to the bedroom since they wanted to lay down and watch TV. Which wasn’t possible in the living room since there was no sofa anymore.  
  
Once there they managed to watch the first two episodes of some weird show with plastic mannequins moving and stuff like aliens before Johnny got bored and decided to show Steve the advantages of having a good friend like him by teaching him the techniques that made a broral absolutely perfect.  
  
They ended up both liking it very much.  
  
They might or might not have ended fucking on every piece of furniture left in the room afterward. Destroyed the bed. Steve held onto the headboard so hard that he cracked it too.

  


 

  


Well, in a nutshell it was a nice evening where two hot guys had a lot of fun and ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms while tangled into a blanket on top of what was left of a bed in what was left of a bedroom in what was left of an apartment. Something like that.


	15. Interlude

Hi People! No, not a new chapter...Not yet. BECAUSE YES, I AM SORRY BUT I AM TRYING VERY HARD TO GO BACK TO BUSINESS. So, don't lynch me please. I'm currently updating the previous chapter and taking care of the paragraph problem. And then I'll get back to writing! Yaaay! Better later than never! So tell me what you want to read, what you'd like to or whatever, I don't care \0/

Also in next chapter? Smut. Guess I owe you this after all.


	16. Bad Boy Boogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut. ALSO CLIFFHANGER.

When Steve woke up he felt…heavy. As is ‘I feel like my veins and bones have been filled with lead’ heavy. And also as in ‘I feel like there is an elephant sleeping on top of me heavy’. At first, none of those two sensations made sense. The blond was just waking up, he felt the beginnings of a pounding headache worm its way up to his head and he was tired as well.

 

But then he woke up a bit more and, strangely enough, still none of this made sense. Tired? Headache? The last time he had felt those had been around seventy years ago. Something like that. So then why was he feeling like this?

 

Grunting, the blond opened an eye and shifted a bit, freezing when he realized the weight he was feeling on top of him was actually /there/ and moving along with him. Steve reacted immediately, tensing and opening his eyes wide to see what the hell was going on. The first thing he saw was blinding light that came along with white hot pain, forcing him to close his eyes with a grunt.

 

“Looks like someone will have a looong day.” Drawled a voice coming from on top of him.

 

“Shut up Johnny.” Retorted Steve with a groan as he threw an arm over his eyes. Right. Johnny Storm. They were at his place. Naked if he could tell, with the latter on top of him. They were apparently on top of the bed but it felt like the angle was wrong somehow. Steve didn’t think much about it, trying to regain enough strength to try to open his eyes again.

 

“What the fuck happened yesterday?” He asked after a moment, voice rough from only God remembered what.

 

His question was apparently hilarious since Steve felt Johnny chuckle on top of him before he rolled aside, keeping an arm slung around the other man’s slim waist. “You don’t remember what happened don’t you? That’s a first.” He stated. His tone had been light and casual. Almost quiet. This had been such a change from Johnny’s usual snark and general wit that Steve let out an interrogative grunt, pushing his arm away from his eyes in order to look at the other man.

 

He looked…wary somehow. Not quite tense but not quite relaxed either. On edge. A frown creased Steve’s brow and he looked around slowly, eyes widening as he took in the general state of destruction of the room. Blinking, he looked back at Johnny quickly with his mouth open, ready to ask what had happened. But the latter didn’t let him the time to ask.

 

“We fucked.” He said firmly, shooting Steve a look that was almost daring. “The cupcakes. Dunno who did it, nor with what exactly. But we fucked.” He added. And with that he sighed and rolled on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Bed’s destroyed. There is a crack in the wall too. I got two chairs broken and a table split in half. Also the fridge stayed opened and we’re out of fresh beer. And I can barely remember half of the night.”

 

His words were received by a stunned silence as Steve looked around once again. How the Hell couldn’t he remember something like that? It was…The scene playing in front of his eyes could be out of some comedy or movie. And who would do something like that? The cupcakes had been drugged. They ate the cupcakes. They got drugged. They fucked. And they destroyed half of Johnny’s apartment.

 

The situation, when put like this, was so…absurd that Steve couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, what was left of the bed shaking along with his laughter. Johnny shot Steve a surprised look.

 

“Are you broken?” He asked as he leant over his elbow to peer down at Steve’s face, a weak smile on his lips as he spotted tears rolling down Steve’s cheeks. He did show some concern tho. “Oh god. You are broken. I broke Captain America. I’m going to get killed.” He added with a snort, reaching out to poke Steve’s cheek.  
This didn’t seem to be of a great help since Steve’s laughter even grew louder as he tried to bat Johnny’s hand away weakly.

 

“I can’t believe this is real.” Wheezed Steve after a moment, wiping his eyes briefly before he let out a deep sigh, relaxing into the mattress. “I’ll pay back for the…destruction I caused.” He added, a chuckle leaving his lips at that. “Seriously, that’s…wow. Just…Wow, I didn’t think we could do this.” He added with a snort, turning his head to finally focus back on Johnny.

 

“Well at least I didn’t burn anything.” He retorted with a shrug. “But you’re sure you don’t remember anything? ‘cause damn, I know you aren’t a blushing virgin but that was quite something. Honestly I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand up anytime soon.” He added with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

This made Steve lift an eyebrow and look down Johnny’s body. He was naked (they both were at this point) and here and there Steve could spot marks and bruises on the other man’s hips, arms, legs. “Looks like this was…wild…” He trailed hesitantly, shooting Johnny an apologetic look.

 

“Very wild. Don’t look at me like that Steve. Trust me we were both very into it last night. I was just thinking it’s a shame you don’t remember.” He added with another shrug, this time looking more careless about it.

 

The tension Steve had spotted earlier seemed to have left his body and the soldier caught himself letting his eyes follow the lines of Johnny’s body. He was a bit slimmer than he was but he was still fit and muscles. He was more hairy though, with short dark hair covering his chest and trailing down in a thin line over his stomach, unlike Steve who sported blonder and less coarse hair.

 

His eyes trailed down a bit further than back up slowly. He only realized what he had been doing when his eyes met Johnny’s, the other man smirking down at him with a teasing look. “You look almost disappointed.” Joked the other as he lifted an eyebrow. Steve hesitated briefly at that, not knowing where to go with this. But then the smirk on Johnny’s lips only grew larger and he rolled back on top of Steve in one swift motion, hands planted on each sides of the other man’s head.

 

“You are, aren’t you?” He asked with a snort. “Disappointed I mean.” He added when he spotted Steve’s puzzled expression.

 

“Well…” Trailed the soldier after a moment, taking the time to look around a bit before he focused back on Johnny, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “Can’t say I didn’t think about what fucking myself would would look like.” He admitted with a weak shrug, making Johnny snort.

 

“Kinky. Kinkier than I thought. You are a filthy bad boy, Captain.” Retorted Johnny. And with that he leaned down, lips soon trailing against Steve’s collarbone in a soft caress that sent shivers down Steve’s spine. “You also give the best blowjobs ever. It’s as if your lips were made for sucking cock.” Added Johnny as he looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes.

 

Steve took a sharp breath at that before he swallowed tightly, hands reaching up to grab Johnny’s waist out of instinct. He might have forgotten about last night but his hands remembered and he found the other’s hips fit perfectly into his hands.

 

“But you know…” Trailed Johnny out of the blue, pulling away from where he had been kissing Steve’s chest. “You might not remember, but I do. My body as well. Seems only fair we turned the tables, mh?” He trailed, expression playful as he shifted a bit, nipping briefly on Steve’s left nipple.

 

The sharp sensation followed by the warm heat of Johnny’s lips had Steve moan softly, eyes fluttering close briefly. “I’m sure this is somehow cheating.” Breathed out the soldier, making Johnny pull away with a snort.

 

“That wasn’t a no.” Retorted the younger man as he nipped on Steve’s nipple again teasingly, right hand moving up to pinch Steve’s other nipple as well, making his back arch into the touch.

 

“That’s because it wasn’t.” Retorted Steve as he let go of Johnny’s waist in favor of holding his wrist lightly to stop him briefly. “Just one question before we start.” He asked, expression turning slowly playful. “You got a mirror? I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to watch.”

 

“You kinky son of a bitch. If the rest of the world knew…” Retorted Johnny with a snort. Pulling on Steve’s hand briefly, he broke free from his grip before pulling away, standing up to stare down at the soldier sprawled on top of the bed. “Bathroom. Now.” He stated, reaching down briefly to stroke himself. He was already half hard but the sight in front of him was enough of an explanation for that.

 

Steve only smirked at that and rolled around before stretching lazily. He then took the time to get up on his hands and knees before crawling out of the bed. “Yes sir.” He retorted as he stood up, shooting a wink at Johnny over his shoulder. And with that he stepped out of the room, hips rolling just enough to catch Storm’s attention.

 

 

 

Five minutes later, the pair was reunited into a hot kissing session, Johnny pining Steve against a large mirror in the bathroom while the other was fumbling to grab the lube Johnny had brought back from the bedroom.

 

They kept kissing for a while, Johnny nipping at Steve’s lower lip, hands trailing over his body, worshipping him while Steve himself worked himself open in front of the mirror. He couldn’t see much of it tho, not with his back toward it and Johnny effectively pining him against it. But to feel the cold and flat surface of the glass behind him was more than enough.

 

They kept making out for a moment, kissing and nipping and caressing, their exchange growing more heated and more urgent. But it was just a mere distraction from what they both wanted.

 

It was Johnny who lost patience first and pulled away from Steve, panting. His pupils were blown and his lips used red, the sight making Steve moan ever so slightly. But he didn’t get the time to say to let his eyes linger much as Johnny grabbed him and manhandled him a bit, turning him around. They both knew this was possible because Steve was letting him do so but the illusion was enough at this point. Plus Steve kinda liked the whole thing.

 

He didn’t like it when Johnny grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away tho, letting out a grunt and glaring at the younger man over his shoulder. Johnny just nipped on his earlobe and reached out for the lube.

 

“Shut up and watch.” Said Storm as he nudged Steve’s feet further apart before he pushed a first finger inside Steve. The latter braced himself against the mirror with a moan, forcing himself to keep his eyes opened to watch. His eyes met Johnny’s briefly and he held his gaze, biting down on his lower lip as the other pushed another finger soon after.

 

“Look at you.” Whispered Johnny with a small shake of his head. “Barely stretched yourself, barely felt me and you’re about to beg for it.” He added, curling his fingers a bit, scissoring them to keep on stretching Steve who was now rolling his hips into the touch, trying to get more out of it.

 

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Retorted Steve, even though he sounded more strained and begging than anything else.

 

“And feisty with that.” Snarked Johnny as he pushed a third finger in after having added some more lube. They both fell silent after that, preferring to watch and listen rather than talk.

 

By the time Johnny finally pulled his fingers out, Steve was a trembling and moaning mess. His cock was hard and leaking, red where it was trapped between the mirror and Steve’s body. The cold was almost overstimulating but Steve didn’t care, too busy trying to get some friction out of it.

 

He grunted when Johnny pulled away and glared over his shoulder again when the other man grabbed his hips to pull him backwards. But after a couple of seconds the soldier understood what the younger man wanted and he hummed.

 

Pulling his feet apart, he leaned forwards a bit, bending down for Johnny while keeping some distance with the mirror, hands braced against it. Like that he could see his body, flushed and sweaty. And more importantly, he could see Johnny behind him. Johnny who was flustered as well, lower lip red from biting onto it. Their eyes met briefly, blue eyes meeting blue for a brief instant before Johnny leant down to kiss Steve’s shoulder.

 

And with that the younger men reached out and grabbed Steve’s ass, pulling his cheek apart before pushing in.

 

The moan that left Steve’s lips as Johnny’s cock entered him was filthy as hell. Storm almost lost it here and there but managed to keep some sort of control, making small thrusting motions as he pushed into Steve whose hands were now splayed over the mirror, staring at Johnny behind him with wide unblinking eyes.

 

They both stayed silent after that, Steve letting his forehead rest against the cool glass as Johnny kept pushing in with shallow motions. It was only when Johnny bottomed out that Steve looked up again. Their eyes met again for a brief moment, Steve shifting ever so slightly to accommodate Johnny’s girth.

 

It was Steve who broke the silence this time. “Move.” He ordered, voice rough. “Move.” He repeated, rolling his hips briefly.

 

This was more than enough for Johnny who just nodded and reached out for Steve’s hips, holding onto them tightly before he pulled out, only leaving the tip inside Steve’s ass before pushing back in, slowly but without stopping.

 

They settled a rhythm after that, slow at first, both looking at the sight they made in front of this large mirror. It was hot. Really hot. The resemblance was uncanny. And in this dimly light bathroom it was almost disturbing. But they were far too gone to think about this. The slow rhythm turned slowly faster. The shallow thrusts became deeper. The grip on Steve’s hips tightened briefly and one hand moved away, reaching up to grip Steve’s hair, pulling him backwards so that the two could kiss.

 

The motion changed the angle of Johnny’s thrusts inside Steve, making him see stars and moan. Now holding Johnny’s arm, Steve could only watch himself be fucked into oblivion, Johnny pounding into him from behind as he looked at Steve through the mirror.

 

The room was filled with the scent of musk and sex, filled with the sounds of it. Skin slapping skin, moans, whimpers and grunt, harsh breathing.

 

 

Steve was close. So close. He could feel it, fire running through his veins, pressure and heat coiling low in his belly and his balls. Finally looking away from his reflection, he closed his eyes and reached down for his erection, hand curling around it before he started to jerk off.

 

Johnny’s hands were hot on him, a bit scarred and callused from long hours spent driving a bike, Steve supposed. The callused hands reminded him of someone else though. It was not the right place nor the right time, but he wasn’t really in control anymore at this point.

 

He could feel Johnny’s rhythm start to falter behind him, pleasure building up and up and up, while his brain brought up pictures of callused hands and olive skin, of brown hair and eyes.

 

Steve barely felt Johnny coming behind him, too lost in his own completion, jerking himself off fast and hard. He barely registered Johnny’s come rolling down his thighs as he pushed inside Steve as much as he could before pulling away, panting.

 

He barely noticed that. What he noticed was the overwhelming wave of the orgasm that took him, splatters of come covering the mirror in front of him with white stains.  
What he noticed was the pleasure that made him see stars, the intense feeling of heat and fire that left him breathless.

 

What he didn’t notice was the word that left his lips, a broken plea, whisper of a name thought a hundred times but never spoken out loud.

 

 

“Tony.”


End file.
